False Infatuation
by Insanity Is My Name
Summary: Love is for the person. Lust is for the body. The anger is for the denial of them both. The infatuation is for the reality. The fake will suffer for being alive. The creator is always the cause. Warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

**_Warnings: Abuse, dark, and OOC_**

Alphonse Elric sat in an underground room he had made himself, hidden away from the rest of the world.

He sat at a desk he had brought down when his brother had been out.

He poured over theories that Edward himself had created in order to give him this body.

And on a separate ledge, chemicals fizzed and his equipment stood.

He had tried several times before.

Always so careful.

His fifteen year old brother had always been away on missions for at least three months.

They had died.

But they were living longer and longer.

Now he had found Edwards formula, this one would be a success.

An exact copy.

He knew it was wrong.

He didn't care.

Edward.

Brother.

He loved his brother, in the worst way possible.

Incest.

He knew his brother didn't feel the same, never would.

_One year ago_

The suit of armour walked around the tank where a body lay.

"I don't understand Brother."

The golden haired boy looked up. "Really? Well it's simple. You know how Hoemhiem took over peoples bodies?"

"Dad. Yes."

"Whatever. Well we're going to do the same with you. But what we've done, instead of killing an innocent person. We've taken your DNA of some of your old clothes (which we where really lucky too find) and cloned it."

At the silence from his brother, Ed sighed.

"DNA is what makes you, you. They've done loads of research, but alchemists proved it to be true. And cloning, basically means copying. Get it?"

The suit of armour nodded.

"Now I've experimented with chemicals and found a way to speed up the rate of growth and a way to slow it down. You getting all this Al?"

"Yes Brother."

"Right so when it's about the right age we'll attach your soul to it. Now the thing is we can't let it wake up at all, because the second its eyes open, it learns and therefore has a mind and soul. Obviously we don't want to take it over. See your brother is a genius."

_Five months ago_

"So any problems so far Al?"

"Nope, new body's great."

Alphonse looked at his brother, he was aware that his feelings were going into to un-brotherly and needed some reassurance from Edward

"Brother what's incest?"

Edward gagged on his drink.

"WHAT! WHY!"

"A man told me it was gross we were like that."

"What? Al, we're not like that. That means siblings that…do it."

"Oh right."

"And I'll love you no matter what Al. but I'm never gonna fuck ya."

Edward stood and left unaware of the devastation he left behind.

_Present time_

Between then and now Al had tried various ways of ignoring his feelings. But they didn't work.

So he needed Edward and Edward only.

And he thought about it, he really did. But it wouldn't be alive, not really, it wouldn't have human mind. It would be perfect, and exactly right. He would have the best of both worlds. Talking to Edward normally and fucking him too. It would be better if it was the real Ed of course, but needs must.

So he planned it all every attempt giving him the three months needed for it to have grown to the physical age of eight.

His brother was away again 3-6 months, plenty of time.

He set the equipment up, added the chemical speed up the growth and set it off.

Half an hour later there was some living cells. If all went to plan, in two days there would be a new baby. He would look after it until Ed came back and then hide it.

Then he would let it age to fifteen, and then he would have his own version of his brother.

Al watched the tank he kept the child in quietly, it was nearly time to 'give birth' to it.

The tank only worked for a few days as a womb but so long as the growth was quick and the makeshift placenta worked the baby was fine.

He gently picked the baby boy out of the tank, and carried it up stairs where he was to spend the first months of his life.

The little boy aged fast and was physically one less than a week later.

Al simply sat the boy on the couch and for the most part ignored him. It was of no use to him yet. The boy's mind was of a one year old as the mind tended to adapt to the body, so he should remain the same mental and physical age provided he had some help with development.

And as with most young children he tried to walk.

Al was in the kitchen watching him. The baby put his feet on the floor and attempted to move. Next thing he knew Al had swiftly slapped him across the face. His eyes filled with tears and he sobbed loudly casing Al to give him a look of disgust.

"Eee gods." The teen murmured as he moved away, leaving the child sobbing on the floor.

The boy was physically five and had only been alive a few months, mentally however he wasn't developing. Al never spoke to him. He hadn't even named him.

Al taught the boy to clean his self and to use a 'bathroom'. He ate the food he was given by instinct. He had enough to be left in the cellar by himself but not enough to survive, in the outside world, which is what Al wanted.

Ed was due home this week. The boy was physically fourteen, so Al added the next chemical to slow his growth. He had noticed the boy murmured a lot, though none of it made any sense.

Al watched the boy for minute before dragging him into the basement.

"Peigt." The teen looked up at the older male and repeated himself firmly "Peigt."

"What?"

He dragged the, now, teen into the cellar and threw him on the floor by an old camp bed.

He lifted him up and stuck his tongue down the young teens throat, bit the boys lip as he pulled back, smirking. The teen just stared at him, not understanding, not knowing this would be his life.

A/N:Review if I should keep this up.

A/N2: Yet another dark one, but this should get better. I started writing this half way through Ob's hold and its simliar level, darker in some ways but not others.

A/N3: BTW If anyone wants to know what the kid (he'll have a name soon) is saying just ask.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Warnings:Mentions_**

* * *

"AAAAALLL!!"

"Brother?"

Ed came crashing through the door Al stood blushing as he leant on his door. He smiled nervously, and glanced back into his study, to see if the panel wall was neatly covering the hole in the wall.

He rushed forward and wrapped his arms around his big brother, the hole was covered.

He had made the cellar himself transmuted the stairs, and large room, that's where... his toy, now sat in the dark.

His toy, yes that sounded good.

"Al? Hey how've you been?"

"I missed you."

"Really? Well if you want me too, I can ask that bastard Colonel if you want me to get, like a desk job." Ed looked at his younger brother, feeling slightly apprehensive, though he wasn't sure why.

"Wouldn't you be bored?"

"Well, yeah, but if you're lonely." Ed blushed looking diagonally at the floor. "You know I'd do anything for you."

God was it any wonder he wanted him. "Yes I want you to stay here, would you be gone during the day though?"

"Yeah I would have to work still."

Perfect.

During the day he would play with his little toy and in the evenings cuddle up to his wonderful brother.

The young blonde laid on the floor still, as soon as he realised Al had left him he began to move around there wasn't much light, so he couldn't see very well.

He put his hand over his face, and nodded slightly

"Igani." He glanced at the stairs Al had left by. His eyes narrowed. "Peigt."

The young boy looked around, he felt fear rising in his chest. He couldn't see well and didn't understand why. He crawled towards the door unable to walk, he had just reached the stairs when the door opened and Al came rushing down, holding a lamp, the blonde tried to make a noise, but Al put his hand over his mouth and at his throat.

"Be quiet Edwards upstairs." Al couldn't bear to use his personal nickname for his brother, or even the one everyone else used in front of this.

The blonde's eyes widened, in confusion and he tried speaking again.

"Shut up he's upstairs." Al pushed harder against his mouth and throat. The boy coughed and fought his hands.

"Be quite he's upstairs!" the boy fought harder, but was far weaker than Alphonse. The young man ran his eyes over the body underneath him.

"Just wait until Edward is working." he pushed the young boy down, and lightly ground into him. The boy under him squirmed slightly, and quietened.

Al ran his fingers through the clones hair smiling gently, "You're disgusting." His smile became sweeter.

"You really do look like him." the young man cocked his head to the side. "Almost no difference. But you're cowering in the dark, you're a whore, you don't have a mind." His eyes flashed and he struck the young boy to the side, the child began crying. "YOU are ruining this for me." he lifted the boy to his face and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood.

Then dropped him, tears pouring down both their face, blood down the young blondes face. Al glanced at the boy.

"You're making me go mad." Al threw the boy on the floor and sat in the corner, staring at him.

"Ecari." The young boy looked up at Al and gestured towards himself. "Igani."

Alphonse stared at his creation for a second, before leaving and plunging the boy into darkness.

Al rushed out of the study. "I've got to kill it."

"You've got to what?" Ed gazed at Al as he crashed into the living room.

Al's breathe caught in his throat. His brother was sprawled over the couch, the sun glinting of his blonde hair and his golden eyes watching him, concerned. He was just too good. He shuddered softly.

"When do you start working?"

Ed chuckled, "Why? Want to get rid of me."

Al leaned over the back of their couch, glaring at his brother. "You know that's not true." He threw himself into Ed's lap, crushing the smaller boy. "I just want to know how long I've got with you."

The brunette buried his head into Edward's chest.

"You're weird Al. I'll talk to Mustang tomorrow and see okay, that bastard will probably drag it out."

"So I've got ages on my own." Al smirked against his brothers chest, well that would a good time to try out his toy.

* * *

A/N: Reveiw if I should keep this up.

A/N2: And she said it would get better. Yep a bit like a filler, but this has relevence.

A/N3: The kids name is Igani, because I've got an orginal story based of the back of this.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Warnings: forced _**

* * *

Al waved his brother off as he rushed to central headquarters to argue, and then get transfer to a desk job. The younger brother shook his head, Edward was really way too immature. He turned into the house and quickly rushed down into the cellar.

Igani had curled up in a dark corner of the room, bruises where Al had hit him throbbing making it difficult to get comfortable, he hadn't even bothered to try and get comfortable on the blankets he had been left..

Al turned the lights on causing the boy to cry out his eyes not used to the light after days in dark. Al leaned over young boy, whose eyes where watering.

Al took the boys hand away from his face and gazed into his golden eyes, the light glinted off his tears. He looked like an innocent version of Ed.

The young blonde curled himself further into the corner. Al wrapped his arms round the young boy.

It was easy to think it was Ed in his arms, Al moved his mouth over the blondes,

He began running his hands over the boys back down to his rear, squeezing harshly and pushed him backwards. Igani squirmed underneath him as something hard pressed into him. Al let out a grunt and began undoing his pants. He kept his eye on the boy as he pulled his hard member out. He slipped his fingers into the blondes entrance, causing him to squeal and shriek. Al smiled, turned the boy over and was about to enter the squirming boy in his arms, when he remember Edward would be back soon. He let out a feral snarl, threw the boy away from him, he stood and angrily kicked the boy.

Al reached for Igani, then pressed his cock against the blonde's lips. "Suck it."

The blonde gazed up at him not understanding. Al glared at him anger once again bubbling in his chest. 'I forgot he's not real, he can't understand.' He pulled on the boy's jaw opening it, and slipped his cock inside, hiss at the warmth. Igani gagged as Al glared at him. They sat there. The boy not reacting, Al with his cock in the blondes mouth. Al glared down at the boy he was fucking useless, he raised his fist to hit the boy and the blonde swallowed nervously.

Al dropped his hand and let out a moan, the young boy looked up, scanning Al's face. He sucked softly Al gasped and murmured "Edward." It wasn't long before the sight of his 'brother' suckling his cock made him cum. The blonde grimaced at the taste and tried to swallow, hating the salty taste in his mouth. Al pulled out of his mouth and the boy heaved away, gagging.

Al laid back panting, smirking.

The boy retched and vomited.

Al opened his eyes and glanced at the boy who was shuddering. He stood, calmly dressed and picked up a cloth form a small bowl of water he had left for the boy to wash in. Al gently wiped Igani's face, wrapped his arms around him, kissed the top of his head, his lips and left. Plunging the boy into black.

"Y draig synio daioni?" he shook his head and let out a sob. "Eww!" he hid himself in the corner again, fearing the dark.

Al trotted out of his study, a smile in place as Ed crashed through the door.

"I got a transfer but I'm gonna have to work late for ages." Al smiled gently at his brother and bite his lip as the image of him sucking him off flashed before his eyes.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

A/N: Review or I won't bother with it.

A/N2: He's speaking welsh this time (I'm technically welsh, yes I know).  
_y draig synio daioni _badly translates into, **The dragon finds good.**


	4. Chapter 4

Important! I can't believe I forgot this but in the last chapter Y draig (the dragon) is pronouced. il Dthraig. Forgot nobody except, welsh knows how to pronouce they words.

_**Warnings: Non con don't read.**_

* * *

Al was gazing at his brother again, or to be more precise he was staring at his ass. He wasn't sure why his brother was bent over, ass in the air but it was causing serious problems. Ed pushed himself onto hands and knees causing more images to flash through his mind. The blonde stood up and twirled round smiling _that_ smile at his younger brother. Al stared at his brother, not listening to a word that trotted out of his mouth.

Ed leaned over the younger boy.

"Al?"

The brunette blinked at his brother. "Huh?"

"What you thinking about?" a mischievous look crawled across Ed's face. "I think I recognise that look."

Al blinked up at his brother, his eye wide and innocent, and then squeaked in surprise when Ed placed s hand on each armrest and leaned over him.

"It's the look you get when you like someone." Ed's eyes lit up with an evil joy, while Al went scarlet.

"Have you kissed her?" _The young blonde wrapped his lips round his cock_._ He lifted the boy to his face and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood._

"Ed shut up!"

"Oh you have."

"I don't have a girlfriend. And what look."

"You did that look with Winry, when we were kids. You're talking the same way you did with that Clara. Plus I think I looked that when I had a crush."

Al snapped his head towards his brother. "You've had a crush on someone." Ed pushed himself away from Al.

"Yeah, well, I was just saying."

"Who?" hope welled up in Al's chest, his heart slamming his chest. He could kill his toy if Ed wanted him to. Unless he wanted to do something…more interesting.

"Well I liked Winry then I changed my mind, wrenches to my head kinda stopped that from taking. But I do like someone now, no details but I think she likes me too and…" Al began ignoring his brother, he was babbling about some girl who he had barely known five minutes, when he was sitting there, feeling quite horny.

"Al…don't tell anyone. I've got to work with Mustang all the time and he'd be a nightmare taking the piss out of me." Ed beamed at him, brightly.

"Like I would Brother. How much will you be working?"

His brother glanced up at him. He was sprawled across the sofa next Al.

"Everyday, 8-4. Every day of the week but less on sat and sun just 10-2 starting tomorrow, I can take a lot of time off though. Why do you keep asking?"

"I'm just curious. I want to know what my brother is doing and I need to now when to be careful."

"Careful?"

"You know what I mean, shorty."

Barely a second later Ed had pounced on him.

In the cellar, Igani could just hear screams and the sound of something hitting the ground. He gripped at the side of the stairs, using them to pull himself up. He heard laughter and distorted talking and then the noise quietened again. He couldn't understand what the noises were about, he had never heard laughter and had never had cause to laugh himself, so assumed that it was pain he heard. He hid in covers that had been dumped down there for him and buried himself into his dark corner again leaving the mattress tossed into the room. He snuggled into the warm blankets and managed to fall asleep.

It was late in the night when it began thundering. Al promptly used it to leap in to Ed's bed, who grumbled but didn't wake.

Igani woke from the noise and started crying, it was loud and he was certain the world was breaking.

Ed turned around half awake. "It kinda sounds like a kid's cryin."

"A little bit."

"Hmm?" a second later both brothers were sleeping

Al woke to Ed crashing the door shut, and he watched his brother leaving out of Ed's bedroom window. He frowned lightly, why Ed hadn't said he was going. Glancing to the side he saw a cup of something to drink. He smiled softly and dressed.

He walked into his study then the cellar.

Igani looked up at the light, Al walked in, holding a dish of water and gazed steadily at the boy.

He had tear tracks on his slightly dirty face. Underneath the layers of dirt, he was even paler than usual. The brunette snorted slightly and moved to his desk, placed the dish down. Reaching in to one of the drawers he took out a small bottle of lube.

Igani crawled toward Al staring at him. He didn't like the teen.

Al's eyes shot open, as the small blonde suddenly hugged his legs sobbing. He turned to the boy and wrapped his arms around him warming him. He sat on the mattress holding the boy.

The blonde buried his head into Al's chest sniffing slightly. After a few minutes, Al stood, dropping the boy on the floor. He walked towards the dish of water, lifted it and hurled it into the boy's face. The blonde gasped and sobbed slightly.

Al walked over to the boy and pinned him down, he squirmed but was used to this treatment so didn't really mind.

"Ecari Draig?"

Al squirted some of the lube onto his fingers. "Don't get me wrong brat." The boy started at the sound of his voice. "It'll just be easier for me." with that he rammed his fingers into the boy's entrance, he screamed and kicked out, shaking his head frantically.

He stretched him for a second and then rammed his cock inside, the boy shrieked tear pouring down his face. Al pushed him around on his cock, causing another scream.

Al smirked, those scream were a great turn on. He began moving, he slammed into him, and grabbed the younger boy's limp penis. Tugging on it hard, the boy cried out again and his backside lit with pain as he ripped, Al pounded into him, blood oozing out.

"Edward." Al gasped the name out, gazing at his 'brother'.

Edward this was Edward. And it hurt and he felt sick and something was wrong. Al came stiffing and ramming into him, coaxing another scream that ended with a sob.

He cried, tears flooding his face at the pain. He moved away and the liquid poured out of his rear and tears from his face. Al sat back panting heavily, and burst out laughing.

* * *

A/N: Please review Or I'm not going to do anymore of this.

A/N2: Well its longer this time. Hehe, Oh man I always feel guilty, I'm so going to burn


	5. Chapter 5

Igani refers to himself by his name instead of saying a variation of me

**_Warning: cruel stuff_**

* * *

Al laid on the sofa, he had cleaned up the boy and left him sobbing in gibberish. He was staring at the door, debating whether or not he wanted Ed to walk through the door. On the one hand Ed was a delight to be with, but staring only left him hard and wanting, and Ed wouldn't give it up.

"Al?"

Ed gazed at his brother with a odd look upon his face.

"Yes brother?"

"You look weird today?" Ed leaned closer and frowned, "You're glowing."

"What?"

"Whatever, you are." Ed leaned away. "I'm going out tonight, you be okay on your own?"

"Brother, I'm old enough to take care of myself." 'And I want to play with my toy'

"I know, but I've been looking after you since Mum died, so it's instinct."

"It was the other way around. Where are you going anyway?"

"Shut up. And don't tell Winry or anyone, but you remember that girl I was taking about? Well I asked her out." The blonde span and flashed his brother a dazzling smile.

Anger rose in Al's chest and he offered a sickly smile his brother didn't bother seeing through, he remained silent as his brother got read and retrained himself until Ed had gone.

The second the door shut he was rushing down to the cellar.

Igani was curled up on the mattress but he had moved it to his dark corner. When he heard Al thunder down to his underground room, he shot into the middle as fast as he could with the agony in his rear.

Al stood glaring at the young boy who trembled under his murderous gaze.

"You're going off to fuck some slut." Al's voice deepened and his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Ig-Igani…"

"Shut up." Al walked towards him.

The young blonde began pushing himself away tears pouring down his face, Al kept walking nearer.

"Igani nistol gin-y!" Al grabbed the boy and clenched his hands on the boy's slim arms.

The boy shook his head rapidly and let out a squeal, before grabbing Al's legs gripping them tightly and stared pleading into his eyes. "Draig, dim Edward, Igani nistol gin-y."

"You don't care, go fuck your whore." He span the boy around, and his face into the floor. "But we both know you'll come back here and beg me to take you, Igani? Is that what that word means? Your little code word to get me to fuck you?" Al gripped the boy's ass cheeks and spread his cheeks apart and began stroking his member, before pressing against the child abused entrance. Tears to pour down his face, and he allowed Al to brutalise his body.

He had been alive about seven months, was silently, and not truly understanding, that he was longing for death. He could feel the nauseating feeling of the older man slamming into his body, he could hear Al's grunts and sighs of Edward, and feel the scratches Al was leaving down his arms. And it wasn't stopping every time it seemed like it would the older teen slowed down and it never completely stopped and he just wanted it over and he was still moving and it was still hurting and he couldn't make it go away and he was tired from crying, and so tired, but it kept him awake.

Al thrust into him one more time, came, span the boy over swiftly, hit him and stood his seed dripping on to the boy's body, in spite of the pain the boy sighed in relief.

"Can't believe you would cheat Edwar…d?" he span to the stairs staring up in horror.

"AL?" His brother was home. He glanced at the crying boy, a fake, he grabbed the boys head and pushed it against his crotch, hoping the boy would get the idea to drink his cum, instead the boy whimpered, exhausted.

"Shut up Edwards upstairs." Those gold eyes widened and he did what Al wanted, grimacing. Al pulled his head off as he began sucking on his cock thinking that was the request.

The young boy stared nervously at Al, as the brunette gazed at the stairs.

"Draig? Igani food?" Al pushed him away dressed and nervously ascended the steps, left his study.

His brother glanced at him as he came out of the study shaking slightly.

"Al? Oh sorry were you reading or something?"

"Yes a little, why are you back so soon."

The blonde frown in confusion "I've been out two hours…Well I brought some of the food back in case you wanted some."

"Right. Have a goodnight with whatever her name is?" his voice was clipped and his face blank.

"Diana. Are you okay?"

Alphonse stared at his brother, he felt odd, relaxed and he wanted his brother to kiss him now and take him upstairs, he wanted to love his brother up there, not in the cellar in a bed, romantic and Ed would forget about the slut he was seeing.

"I'm going to bed, you following." He smiled softly at his brother.

Ed stared at his brother trying to ignore that feeling of dread rising in his chest.

"Night brother." The blonde watched the brunette, climb the stairs and glanced at the study, and stepped inside.

* * *

A/N: Review if I should do anymore of this

A/N2: "Igani nistol gin-y== I've done nothing" 'Draig Igani food== Al I, Food the normal meaning for food, but in an asking way'

A/N3: Its a random name, for the girl maybe because of the X-factor.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Warnings: same a previous chapters._**

* * *

Edward looked around the small room, his heartbeat had increased before stepping in and he now felt ridiculous. He looked around something in the room was different since they had moved in. He couldn't pinpoint it, he glanced at the desk in the corner the was a thin layer of dust on top of the desk but the handles on the drawers were dust free.

He bent down and pulled the first drawer open, peering inside. Nothing.

The second drawer, a file? He reached in frowning and pulled out several sheets of paper, tagged together.

He sat down and began scanning, through the sheets, his frown deepened as he recognised the writing and content as his own work. All the information on cloning he had done, he began flipping through looking for anything out of place. At the back he found it, half the pages were missing, the ones detailing attaching a soul and how to know if the clone had developed a mind. He glanced in the drawers and didn't find them, after searching for a while, he unlocked a separate set of drawers finding the pages ripped up with ink splattered over it. It was kinda disturbing, why had he ripped these pages? The important ones? And no matter how stupid it sounded, it was slightly disturbing.

The blonde teen turned to stare at the sheets, why did he have them in the first place.

Edward sat down thinking as he flicked through the pages, was Al trying to bring back his lost limbs?

The blonde bit his lip in worry, he hadn't worked out how to bring individual limbs. There would be a full body, and shit was his brother planning on chopping the thing arm of and attaching to him?

Al came trotting down stair happily, but froze at the sight of the study door open. Ed was sleeping on the chair, but woke at the sound of his brothers panicked footsteps.

The two brothers stared both with fear in their eyes.

"Al what the…"

"I can explain."

"Let me ask first!"

Al shrank back, letting out a soft whimper and widened his eye to gaze pleadingly into the golden eyes of his brother.

"What the hell is this." He shoved the file and torn paper in front of his brothers nose.

The brunette glanced towards the sealed panel, relief flooding through him. Ed turned to follow his brothers gaze.

"Well?"

The brunette met the irritated blonde's eyes and smiled gently at him.

"I was worried you would lose them."

"Why are these all torn?"

"I spilled ink on them, got embarrassed so tried to hide them."

Ed frowned at him scanning the room, there was a definite difference in the room.

"Whys the room different."

"Because it's my room, that you promised to stay out of, and there are things here now."

Al gazed at his brother's face. "What don't you believe me? Ed I can't believe you! This is ridiculous! Edward Elric what the hell is wrong with you."

The brunette allowed his anger to shine through, and glared at his brother. Just as he turned Igani into his brother for raping, he turned his brother into Igani to unleash his anger on.

Guilt crossed Ed's face and he murmured his apology, into his chest, hiding behind his hair.

Al walked over and shepherded his guilt filled brother out, and sent him off to work.

Watched him go, and tore down to the basement.

The boy lay cuddled under his blanket, his breath lifting his hair gently. Al stormed over, tossing the blankets off him and rammed his cock into the boy as the child was still waking. The boy whimpered half asleep and dazed, he came to full conscience, just as Al finished in him. Igani was turned around, and stared in confusion into Al's face.

He clenched, whimpering at the slimy liquid running down his legs.

"You almost got us caught." The brunettes voice was a soft, hoarse whisper. Al watched the boy who levered himself accidentally into Al's chest.

Al began stroking himself to full arousal, once ready he made the child scream in pain.

Over the next three years the screams would die down.

Over the next three years the tears would stop.

Over the next three years the boy would suffer more abuse.

Over the next three years he would hardly age.

In the next three his existences hell worsened.

Al slammed himself into the child, hitting his face, came, kissed the tip of his nose like a father would too their new born, and left the boy in the darkness.

* * *

A/N: Review if I should keep this up

A/N2: Three year time skip coming up. Well its going to change next chapter cause of that. I'm kinda worried that a book about the Wests, sick people, that I just read is gonna have an effect, not good.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Warnings:... Issues_**

* * *

_Three years later_

Igani laid on his front, he appeared to be playing with the dirt or his fingers, as his quiet mumbling indicated, he was playing with them in a similar way to a doll or action figure. The only thing which took away from the simplicity of a child playing was the young man thrusting into his body.

As this was a daily thing, the boy didn't notice the movement so long as he had his attention on something else. He sometimes tried to speed the process up, just to get it over with. Al had developed a habit, over the past year, of hugging him before and after, while sobbing and murmuring 'Ed' over and over again. Adding another confusing meaning to the blonde's already jumbled vocabulary.

Igani loved human contact, though he only ever got any from his creator/rapist, he didn't like the sex, with it being the wrong sort of contact, but loved being held. He had learnt if he made movements with Al he was held after, for longer.

Al grunt above him and shifted, Igani frowned lightly at his game being interrupted.

This was one of the hugging 'Edwards' that still being his word for sex.

"Draig ecari." Al moaned softly in his ear, Igani's frown deepened, his game had totally been spoiled. Sighing he moved slightly, causing Al to shout in pleasure.

Igani glanced back at the brunette, he was really irritated by the premature end to game, but he was also grateful he wasn't being hit, screamed at, being violently thrust into, and receiving bites over his neck.

Though he almost wished he was receiving the really nice one, but that was incredibly rare.

The blonde was shocked as Alphonse finished with a violent thrust.

Al pulled the blonde into his lap and held him tightly and found the blonde automatically bury his head into his chest.

Al's looks had changed, his skin was paler, his eyes darker with a malevolent glint and he was skinny with no muscles, as he no longer did any other exercise except for 'playing with his toy' and he rarely ate, quite the change from the innocent looking boy from three years ago.

He had taken to spending most of his time in the cellar with Igani, and a less time with Edward. He had developed a dislike for other humans, especially anybody Ed was associated with, and in turn they often found him to be threatening in simply looks and while they said nothing to Ed they often felt uncomfortable. Even the now eighteen year old Edward found him to be slightly unsettling, and often searched, still paranoid there was something his little brother was hiding.

Al rocked the boy back and forth, whispering sweetly into his ear, Igani smiled slightly and burrowed himself further into Al's skinny chest. Al placed the boy on the grime covered mattress, dressed and walked out the room. Igani moved away and went to all the apparatus that had 'given birth to him', he was unaware of its importance to his creation, but had always though it interesting. He would play timidly with the dangling wires, but after so long he always became bored and crawled to the desk next to it, and played with some of the little action figures Al had stored in the desk drawers. He never moved them away from the drawer for fear of angering Al.

The young blonde happily played with toys until he heard footsteps throwing them back in the drawer he crawled back to the mattress, trembling with fear. He couldn't walk, as he struggled with balance and was always hit down if he tried.

Al walked in clutching a bucket of water.

Igani watch warily, he had extremely mixed experience associated with Al with water. On one hand he was cleaned which always made him feel better, and he was held for longer, on the other hand he had been scrubbed until his skin was raw, and on a foot he had the bucket of freezing water thrown over him, often receiving a hit.

Al dragged him over digging his nails into the boys skin, and dunked the child's head into the bucket hoping to wash his filthy, greasy hair, and turning it back to its natural colour. Al idly scrubbed the boys head, while the boy thrashed violently. He let him up and kissed him while choking.

Al held the blondes head and began chopping his wet hair, into the same style as Ed's. Igani coughed and spluttered, not paying attention to anything that was happening until Al blew on his face to clear the fine glimmers of gold away. Igani stared at his abuser a hurt look, on his, somehow, still innocent face. He had never been hurt while having his hair cleaned before, and he felt a sense betrayal rising in his chest.

Igani's feelings towards Alphonse were simple, but unhealthy. He truly loved the older boy, in a purely platonic way. As far as the young boy was concerned, Al was his father (in the vaguest sense as he didn't know what a father was). He also believed everybody was like this, and Al himself had been brought up this way, it was in the same way children being abused by their parents still love them, and both fear and hate them.

* * *

A/N: Review if I should keep this up

A/N2: Slightly boring but necessary. More intresting next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Warnings: same as other chapters, temper tantrum_**

* * *

Ed walked slowly into the house he shared with his increasingly anti-social brother. He was getting extremely concerned about his brother's mental health, he had thought his reluctance to go outside was a combination of, the shyness he had as a child, and uncertainty of regaining his body. So he had largely left him be, hoping it was just a faze.

And after taking three steps into the living room he found himself staring into his younger brothers face, he had tried bringing back some of his friends to help his brother, but he only got silent hostility and tantrums.

Al gazed past him, clocked he had no one else with him, smirked and wrapped his arms tightly around his older brother, lifting him off the ground a centimetre, though Ed was only slightly below average height now, his brother was still taller.

"Al, put me down."

"Am I not allowed to hug you anymore?"

"Al you're being ridiculous again. And I'm getting really worried about you. You need to get out more meet people." Ed took a deep breath and prepared himself for the shrieking he knew was coming, the calm Alphonse who held back his enraged brother had gone, replaced by an almost psychotic, hermit like, even violent young man.

"I know this isn't the sort of thing to say just after coming home but, you're seventeen and you need a job." Ed felt his heart pounding into his chest over something so simple.

"What?" Al's eyes flashed.

"Oh come on! You're seventeen years old just get a Saturday job. Like I said I'm worried about you, all on your own all day. Just go out make some friends, it'll… you'll like it. Plus we always need money and I was twelve when I started working." Ed ended up gabbling out any of the various reasons that popped into his head, he meant all of them but he would also love to come home and have some peace and quiet.

"You want me to go? Move out?" Al stared angrily at his brother.

"No! But… well what can you do all day here." The older boy groaned as his brother burst into tears.

"Don't try that Al! It's not going to work, you are getting a job and that is that." The older blonde turned on his heel. And rushed upstairs and listened to his brother shriek insults at him and things start to break. The blonde shook his head wearily, and pulled his blonde hair from its ponytail. He honestly didn't know why he put up with this behaviour, sometimes he felt like a beaten housewife, always forgiving. The blonde groaned at the unpleasant comparison he had just made. Ed sat up as the shrieks turned into sobs for a moment, then rose into shrieks again. He still felt guilt over losing Al his body, but he had made that right and was just trying to help his brother. Laying back on his bed he couldn't help wondering if he would be able to trick his brother into seeing a physiatrist.

Another glass shattered.

This from a seventeen year old.

He heard the study door wrench open, and the shrieking continued in a muffled way.

Igani had naturally heard the anger, and was prepared to suffer for it.

The second Al was in the cellar, he was shrieking at him like a banshee. The blonde trembled, then blanked his mind and drifted away. Most of the time this tactic seemed to work for the first few slaps.

He was jolted out of his trance by a clip to the side of his head, knocking him sidewise.

Al caught hold of the blonde face and raised his hand to hit him, but in tears kissed him and gently took him, making the boy tremble.

He finished quickly, and mumbled gently in his ear. "I'm gonna look after you, I can't get a job, I've got to be here with you who'll take care of you." Al's eyes widened as a thought occurred to him. "Edward? Would you miss me." his voice was barely a whisper. Igani however had passed out, from fear and being taken in, what he considered the good way. Alphonse dressed and walked up the stairs.

He closed all his doors behind him and looked around at the destruction he had caused.

He began clearing the mess, and had half finished, when he heard soft footsteps behind him. Turning around he saw his brother staring at him warily.

"Sorry. I don't know why I freaked like that. I'll get a job."

"I know someone who'll give you one, if you want."

The brunette attempted an embarrassed innocent look, it failed miserably. "Really?"

"Yep, tomorrow I'll get you up. I'll be home before you, so I'll cook so you don't have to."

"No."

"Get something from a café?"

"Can I get it?"

"Okay."

In Al's little study the panel was dented, and although it still covered the space to the cellar, it would draw the attention of anybody entering.

Al trotted downstairs, as early as he could, but to his dismay found that the years of spending the day sleeping, had made him exceptionally lazy and his brother was already up, though delightfully, only in his boxers.

"You're up?"

"I was going to go…into the study."

"No way. You can only go in if I'm allowed to drag you out."

"You're not allowed in."

"I know, go get ready."

"Edward."

"Come on, I'll get ready too and either drop you off or come in with you."

"You'll come in." the younger brother stormed upstairs, changed quickly and shot down the stairs, he had just got the door open when Ed caught his arm and dragged him away.

"Come on."

* * *

Igani tended to wake early in the day and go to sleep after Al had 'played' with him. He heard the door open, as he was playing with the toys and threw himself onto the mattress, scraping his knees, panic flooding his body. He sat listening, trembling. He was confused, that he could hear Al's arrival, which he knew was far too early, he hadn't heard the usual noises in the morning, unknown to him Edward getting ready, he liked those noise, because they weren't angry. Occasionally he heard a bang, but it was usually followed by voice talking quickly (mostly Ed dropping something or hurting himself). He always liked that voice even though the words where too muffled to understand.

To his confusion the door didn't shut as it usually did, he shivered softly. And spent an hour, waiting, dreading, Al coming down.

When enough time had passed he went back to his games, glancing at the stairs every so often, he feared Al would take his toys away if he knew about them.

He carried on playing through his usual sleeping time, and found himself exhausted and crawled to the mattress and drifted into deep sleep.

* * *

Ed walked into his home, looked around and tried to crush the joy at being alone, but couldn't help smiling.

When he walked towards the kitchen he saw the study door open.

Stared for a minute, and debating whether or not he should look inside. Al wouldn't be home for another hour, and he would be off for the next few days, providing he managed to keep the damn job and didn't stare at people like he was about to bite their throat out.

He had found something that scared him last time, but he had let Al shout him out, and without realising, allowed Al to know how much control he really had over him.

What was the harm in looking, might find out why his brother was so disturbed.

He continued to stare at the door.

* * *

A/N: Review if I should keep this up.

A/N2:Yep Als werider in this one.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Ed reached forward, opened the door and walked into the room. It was still a mess covered in glass and paper from Al's last hissy fit. But he spotted the dented and cracked panel.

He sighed, and walked over, to it.

"He'd better fix this." The blonde reached forward and gave it a little tug, he was never sure why. To his surprise the panel fell on him, looking up expecting to see a bare wall, he found himself staring into a black hole. He stood and stared in confusion, he put his hand toward it, looked down and saw a dim light but couldn't see anything else. He put his hands out, and began feeling along the wall, trying to get his bearings. He ran his hand over a strange bump, feeling it carefully, he realised it was a lamp. Ed nervously lit it and slowly took a step down.

He was clutching the small light tightly and focused purely on his feet. Al had to know about this place, the walls were clearly made via alchemy, and that panel hadn't been loose before, he had idly run his hands up and down the gaps when they had been looking around.

He trembled violently and almost toppled down the remaining stairs, he cursed himself, he had never been this soft when he was out on the field.

He looked toward the desk in corner, then to the crude machine in the corner. Ed's eyes widened, it was a raggedy version of the equipment he had used to bring back his brother.

Tears pricked the corners of his eyes, he could hear his blood racing through his ears.

There was something in the middle of the room.

He could just see the blonde hair, he slowly walked so he was directly in front of the mattress keeping his eyes firmly on the floor. Praying to the god he didn't believe in, trying to stave of the inevitable moment, deep down he already knew.

He looked up, and on the boys face.

His face.

The same, no younger, paler, Ed found he was rocking lightly, backwards and forwards.

His brother had a copy of him in the cellar.

His lips parted, and his words barely made a hiss but they echoed around his head.

"Al? Why?"

Bile rose in his throat, and panic rushed through.

The scream boiled up from the pit of his stomach, the child was sleeping so he covered his mouth. But the tortured scream, tore itself from his lips, he continued to scream as he stared at the boy and the boy sat up.

Igani had been happy in his dream, the scream, woke him and terrified him even as he fought his confused foggy mind.

The terror filled noise kept on coming he looked up and into Ed's eyes. As they met each others eyes Ed's scream faded into sobs, and then silence.

There was a pause.

Igani was confused about the stranger, though slightly hopeful. He liked people, even though Ed was only the second person he had ever seen, aside from glances of himself in the water as he was scrubbed clean.

Ed gulped several times, but the lump in his throat wouldn't clear.

"Hi." His next words threw themselves out. "Oh god Al, what?"

The strange boy tilted his head, and fiddled with the blanket, that had fallen away from his chest, and allowed Ed to realise he was naked.

"Hello." The older boy tried again.

Igani's face lit up and he burst out laughing at the strange noise the weird man had made.

The older blonde frowned and slowly walked towards him. When Igani realised Ed was approaching, he squealed in panic and threw himself into the corner to of the room, slipped and scratched his knees.

"Dim, noi. Igani nistol gin-y."

Ed 's eyes widened, the boy was speaking gibberish , and sounded as if he was about to collapse in terror. He nervously bent down and wrapped his arms around the young boy in an attempt to calm him.

The effect was instantaneous, and the boy snuggled into him.

"Ed." The older blonde blinked down at the small boy, who looked up at him in delight.

Edward shifted the young boy off his knees and sat facing him. He couldn't seem to think normally and he felt numb.

He looked into the boys eyes and tapped himself on the chest. "My names Edward. What's yours?"

Any trace of happiness slid off the boys face, and the little glimmer of hope he had in his eyes was extinguished and replaced by sorrow.

Ed blinked in confusion at the boys reaction, thinking he had misunderstood tried again.

"I'm Edward." He tapped his chest again, slower this time.

Igani screwed his eyes up, keeping back tears, and turned around, so he was crouched on all fours, his rear placed on Ed's lap and screwed up his eyes waiting for this stranger to take him.

Ed stared in shock, and averted his eyes, but not before seeing the dried cum and the redness around the boys entrance. He threw his hands over his mouth, and gagged, his brother had been fucking an identical copy of him. He reached down and placed his hands on the boys sides, causing a tremble of fear to course through the little boy, Ed quickly flipped him over so he was on his back.

Igani looked up at the boy and shifted slightly to allow Ed easier access, Ed was trying to fight the wave of nausea and gently lifted the boy up right and shook his head.

Igani felt ice drop in his stomach, and reluctantly reached for Ed trousers, grimacing at the idea of sucking on this stranger's piece. Ed caught hold of the boy's hands and lifted him up, shaking his head furiously.

"No, no, no, no don't." he stared into the boys eyes, and blanched at the terror in the child's eyes. Edward stared at the boy, he had realised exactly what his bother had been doing and what the boy thought his name meant.

"Ed." He tapped his chest again, hoping he'd get a positive reaction. The boy smiled, a sweet angelic little thing, and he moved into Ed's arms, buried his head into the mans chest and let out a small noise of happiness. Ed wrapped his hands around the boy and carefully lifted him fully into his arms and started to carry him out. Igani raised his head from Ed's chest and looked around in confusion, when he realised he was leaving the room he began squealing. "Dim, ru findal."

Ed glanced at him in confusion, Igani stared at him in frustration and pointed towards the desk contain his toys. Ed walked over to it in confusion and kneeled in front of them. Igani smiled brightly at him and opened the drawer, glancing towards Ed he beamed again. He reached out and pulled out a girl doll, and held her out for Ed to see. "Periti." Ed nodded. He pulled out a boy doll, "Nerol." He waved it in front of Eds face, a slightly proud smile on his face, Ed attempted a smile. He pulled out another boy doll, "Elric.".

Ed widened his eyes, "That's my surname." In return he received a blank look.

"My name's Ed Elric." Igani smiled and gave Ed the doll to hug, then held them tightly as Ed carried him out.

The older blonde looked at the clock.

5 minutes.

He had been down there for 5 minutes, that was it, his entire life had been fucked up in 5 minutes. He let out a snarl and became aware of Igani shaking.

"Sorry." Ed turned away from the clock, to go upstairs, he was cut short by a gasp from Igani.

"Igani food Tnoi." The boy pointed towards the couch in excitement. Ed tapped Igani's chest, "Food?"

He shook his head, "Dim."

"Igani." Ed tapped the child chest again, who nodded, then tapped Ed's chest and titled his head to the side.

"Ed." The young blonde wrinkled his nose.

A car went past the window and Ed froze, panic running through his body. When it went past he moved to the front door, then stopped, looked at the boy.

Igani was naked, he couldn't go out like that.

Ed had bathed and laid the younger blonde on the bed. Igani had fallen asleep as he searched for clothes for him, and had ended up getting some of Al's loose clothes, as his own were too tight as they were all leather. He dressed the boy quickly, and as Igani woke he wrapped him in his old red coat. He still wasn't thinking, it wasn't safe to think now. Ed picked his copy up, who grabbed at him and nodded towards his toys. The younger blonde held his toys tightly then looked at Ed in concern and offered the dolls to him. Ed shook his head and was about to carry him downstairs when he heard the front door open.

Ed froze and quickly put Igani down in the doorway.

"Edward?" Igani blanched and Ed retched violently.

Al was home.

Al turned to smile at his brother as he came down the stairs.

"Ed, what do you want to eat?" his brother didn't answer just swayed slightly, all colour drained for his face. He could feel confusion in a distant way, why wasn't he hitting this bastard? He really ought to be hitting him. It shouldn't matter who he was, and anybody else they would be flat on their back.

"I'll just go into the study, and then I'll make it." Al walked into the study, swore when he saw the state of the door and began walking down the stairs.

Ed shot back upstairs, grabbed the nervous young boy, and rushed from the house in time to hear Al's shriek of anger.

* * *

A/N: Review if I should keep this up.

A/N2: If any of this is werid (more so than usual) sorry I fell on ice went flat on my back and my head made a crack noise when I did. Couldn't see hospital says I had concussion. The most embrassing thing is I was in my collage skirt so I'm sure I flashed. Oh well I'm just trying for some pity.


	10. Chapter 10

Edward raced into central, thought now came back in a rush, and he chocked and ran faster, tears pouring down his face.

Mustang looked up at the crash that came down the corridor, frowned as Ed came charging in.

"Fullmetal? What the hell are you doing?" To his shock Ed was sobbing, he glanced down at the teens arms.

"Al…he… cellar…found…was rape. Oh fuck, he…oh fuck."

Mustang steered Ed into a seat and moved Fullmetal's arms to see a boy.

His breath caught at the sight of the boys face, he was sleeping.

"Edward what the hell!" Mustang glanced into Ed's face, the young man looked dead his skin was so pale.

"Calm down. Tell me, what happened?" the dark haired man averted his eyes from Ed's face, he had never seen him like this and honestly he was frightened of him.

"Al was raping him in a cellar think he made clone like I did him weird words Al incest he wants. What the hell do I do?"

"Okay let's get you two to the medics. I think you're in shock."

Mustang reached out, his hands shaking like a leaf in a storm, feeling like he was caught in one himself, he moved the boy to face him, as he did the other blonde woke.

He stared into those golden eyes, identical yet, unlike Ed's they were innocent.

An officer turned round the corner on Mustang's left and he barked at the man to get the medics. Edward was rocking himself, his arms partly around Igani but also fisting his own hair, he looked insane. And the young boy was fiddling with his clothes in apparent awe.

Two medics trotted down the corridor chatting lively. They walked over to Mustang smiling.

"What's wrong?"

Mustang put hand through his hair, this was way too stressful for him "If Fullmetal's right…The kid's has been raped, in a cellar, for years, possibly." He glanced at the man and woman in front of him. The colour had drained from their faces and they looked doubtful. "Fullmetal found him and I don't think he's doing well either. I don't think the kid can talk, and we think he's Fullmetal's clone."

He rose and turned to the shocked pair.

"Get on with it."

The woman went over to Igani, who stopped fiddling, to stare. He glanced down and saw her breasts and let out an odd, frightened, noise and curled up tighter.

She turned to Mustang. "Has he ever seen a woman before? I don't want to scare him."

"I wouldn't think so, it doesn't matter just sort them out."

Periti Igani's female doll was a soft toy and he enjoyed cuddling her, the two boy dolls Nerol and Elric were hard plastic things that he enjoyed playing games with.

All flat chested.

Alphonse had dumped a lot of plastic action figures including female ones, in the cellar with five soft ones.

When Igani had been caught playing with them Al had gone ballistic, he had put them there to keep them out of the way.

He had beaten him round the face and bruising the boy's ribs and kicking him in the stomach before pinning him down and raped him violently tearing his entrance. Al destroyed the toys and threw the parts at the blonde with all his strength, while Al screamed at him Igani hid three of the dolls with in his reach under the mattress.

The plastic girl dolls was the first association with a female and his view on them was that if a person had breasts they would be destroyed.

The man stood. "We'll take them to a ward and sort them there. Fullmetal is in shock and if we can't calm him down, we'll sedate him."

Edwards was half carried, and Igani was carried though he refused to let go of Ed's sleeve.

Igani soon got used to the female nurse, and decided she wouldn't break. And in turn she found him to be malnourished, his leg muscles were too weak to support him though if he practised he should be able to walk easily and she confirmed he had been raped, and even though he had been cleaned there was still a trace of semen up there. They had sent his blood off for DNA testing, and she had given him a basic psychology test. He was placed next to Ed, who had been sedated, and he curled into the older male, he had been placed in white hospital pyjamas, though he wrapped the red coat around him as it was soft and felt safe.

Mustang had managed to get Hawkeye in to take care of the blondes, she sat protectively over bed the two blondes slept on, clutching her guns tightly. The Flame alchemist left for the little house.

* * *

A/N: Review if I should keep this up

A/N2: I've got an idea XD. I was rereading the Bartimaeus trilogy (one of the best, funny, serious and dramatic) and I got too thinking about combing it with FMA with Ed as a demon or commoner. As a yaoi fic, lol and I might make Al a good guy.


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Darkness had drifted over the city as Mustang made his way to, was its still Ed's house?

Mustang was fully prepared to be attacked when he entered, but nobody was there. The place was clean, from what he had heard from Ed, Al was prone to violent fits so he had expected the house to be trashed. The curtains blew inwards gently and he realised the windows were completely smashed in, the glass glittered on the window ledge, a single shard remained in the frame and it jutted up like a dagger. The wind gusted through house and slammed a door shut. He span toward it clicked and destroyed the stairs.

He slowly looked around, before spotting a white envelope with a crimson streak across it, neatly in the middle of a table that's legs were removed, it was addressed to 'Brother/Edward'

Mustang picked it up, and after searching the house, returned to central requested a search for the bastard and went to read the letter.

'To My Brother or do you want to be Edward?

Well let's start with facts, Brother you fucking bastard! How dare you go into my study like that? Shame on you Brother. Distinct lack of trust there.

Well I suppose I'd better offer an explanation.

I'm sorry, I created it three years ago and I didn't realise you loved me in the same way then, so I created it so I wouldn't inflict on you.

Well as time went by I realised you felt the same, but I didn't know how to tell you, that I knew. I know you'd be scared. But I knew, I felt it your love, those you people you brought made me so angry, though now I know you were just trying to pretend these wonderful feelings weren't inside of you. But Brother, I know it, yes I do.

Although, I'm sorry, but, I was used to playing with my toy (which by the way you should try, it's really good).

So I waited, I fear I waited to long and now you've found it and you're hurting, so I'm sorry. But Brother, my dear Brother, we can still be together. I'll have to go away for a while, now you took it to headquarters, I know it was just because you're angry with me, and I can't apologise enough.

I suppose I'm weak. You were strong enough to wait for us, but no I wasn't, even after I knew.

Brother I have other ideas! I believe you would object to the liquids if we destroyed the toy, so we could use it together! Just think! It wouldn't be cheating and we could have fun, threesome's Brother! Imagine! I've made you mad, I'd enjoy it more than you could. So we could make one to look like me! Oh yes Brother! Lets do that, please. Oh Brother use it please. You see, for our first time I want you to be a good fuck (I won't forgive you for snooping until you until you please me). It knows what I like so it can teach you, if it fights just beat it, it can't really feel properly.

Oh don't be angry, when it's clear I'll be back and we can use it together.

I love you

Alphonse Elric/your lover (I'm still willing).

P.S. I'll use the toy to let you know.

Mustang let out a hiss, he didn't realise he'd been holding his breath. He walked in to the ward and looked at the two boys. Both sleeping curled next to each other.

He glanced at the letter as Ed stirred.

Hawkeye looked at Mustang, offered a slight smile and left patting him on the shoulder

"Gen..rel" Ed mumbled as he sat up out of his drugged sleep, looking at Mustang, in confusion. The blonde looked at the other sleeping blonde next to him, tears filled his eyes and he laid back down, giving in to fatigue.

He looked over to Mustang, spotted the paper in his hand. "Wha's at."

"Nothing, just paperwork."

He received a grunt in reply.

"Ed?" the teen glanced over. "What are you going to do?"

The blonde groaned again, "What am I supposed to do? He's a kid, I can't do that. I'm 18! No way am I raising a kid who looks just like me, and who's gonna have issues."

"Ed we would help. Plus you need to protect him, he's vulnerable."

The blonde gazed at the floor tears pouring down his face. "He'll catch up quickly. The speed up growth includes mental abilities." Ed sighed, lightly. "He needs help, like children to develop completely. So hopefully he would catch up fairly quickly."

Igani woke up, and grabbed hold of Ed, looking panicked. Ed looked down on the boy and picked him up properly.

* * *

A/N: Review if I should keep this up.

A/N2: The letter thing is probably because of Enduring Love, Jed (the psyco) writes them all time, wouldn't recommend reading that the only good parts are when Jeds the rest is really stilted.

A/N3: Yes I'm off for christmas, though I'm on exams first day back. And I've some how promised a movie role and a place in the orginal of this to my friend. Oh well I'm hyper XD


	12. Chapter 12

Should I put Ed and Igani together? I've been asked about it on other sites if I would, but I want to know if everyone would be okay with that. It'd be when Igani's older, and depend on if it felt right. But you know just in case.

* * *

The strange fair man moved away to sit on the end of the bed Igani was on, he was making strange noises and they seemed to be directed at the man with shadowy hair. He watched them for a minute fascinated by them.

He glanced around the room, happiness swelled in his chest and he hugged himself. As far as he knew this fitted in with his idea, that everything that had happened to him was normal, he believed he had been taken out because he was considered old enough. He looked at Mustang and Ed, he wasn't sure, but he loved Ed as a Dad already. But he was still worried that if he didn't behave like they all did he would be put back in the cellar.

He put his hands into the coat for his toys, and froze. They weren't there, he put his hand over his mouth and bit back the urge to cry and looked around. He spotted them by the door and let a squeal of happiness.

The men looked at him as he moved. Igani hadn't realised he was being watched, and was about to attempt walking, when he remembered.

_Al struck him across the face, knocking him into the wall and his vision changed colour and faded to black._

He tensed up and glanced round, the two men looked away as he did.

Igani worried his lip, surly now he was out, he should be using his legs? Using the bed for support walked forward two steps before his legs gave way and he fell. He let out a small cry when he hit the floor and scraped his knee. He looked down at the red liquid seeping through the thin material, it wasn't a deep cut, but stung slightly and the shock of being hurt outside of the cellar caused him to cry, hard.

Ed moved towards him, to pick him up from the floor, but the boy screamed and pushed away.

"Ganno, ganno, rhiani dim samurit, ganno." Ed bent and gently lifted the boy. (1)

Mustang stared at the youngest blonde, he hadn't heard him speak before, just his small squeals. His voice, though similar to Ed's, had none of his cockiness, no trace of any accent (he hadn't even realised Ed had one in the first place), it was softer and gentler and timid. It held no trace of Ed's confidence, and was completely childlike.

He was snapped back to attention by Ed's voice, he was speaking in a quiet and gentle way, and it seemed more like Igani's (they had two separate voices and it didn't seem right to say it was Ed's) just with confidence and was slightly deeper.

"What's wrong? Come on its okay, you're a big boy you don't want to cry."

The younger blonde trembled as Ed held him, he glanced over to his toys and settled into Ed's chest.

He whispered "Findal." (2)

Mustang glanced over to the dolls and brought them to the boy, who gave a slight smile in thank you. Mustang smiled back, he couldn't tell Ed about the letter, and it would just upset him.

He turned to leave leaving the two sitting on the bed, left for his office placed the paper on the desk and set it alight.

* * *

Ed screwed his eyes tighter.

The poking became harder, and he had to bite his lip to stop himself smiling.

The poking stopped and he received a gentle punch in his back. Ed bit harder in order to stop himself from laughing.

He heard a slight padding noise then it faded, he opened his eyes slightly then the padding came back and he screwed his eyes up.

Next to his shock something soft pattered onto his face followed by something cold and wet and he leapt up shrieking.

Ed stared down at Igani who was smiling sweetly at him while holding an empty vase.

The two blondes stared at each other and a flower fell from Ed's hair.

Igani had been away from the cellar for 3 months, and as Ed had said he had improved quickly though was still unable to walk without support.

"Igani."

"Ed, up, up. Now! I be bored so come on." The younger boy pulled himself to his feet using Ed.

"I was sleeping!"

"I know. But up you work now, yes and go to fun. I been bored long time now."

"Right."

After the usual messing about getting them both ready, they set off to headquarters. Ed dropped Igani of at the physiotherapy, and went to work.

He sat at his desk, thinking back.

Winry had been contacted about Alphonse, and had come to see them both. Igani took to her straight away which he initially thought of as a bonus. But the boy seemed to delight in telling people the stupid things he did, and Winry had defiantly delighted in rubbing it in his face.

He hadn't heard from her in a while. When they had first found the boy, she had rung every day, then every week, and then stopped except for one stressed phone call.

She had been the first one to figure out his name, the rest of them had been trying to persuaded the boy to call himself chest.

Al still hadn't been found, he wasn't a priority. The law didn't seem to see rape as one of the major crimes.

Ed frowned, he wanted to beat the bastard within in a inch of his life, but he wasn't sure he would be able too. He still loved his little brother, it was the Alphonse Elric he had become that he despised.

He was jolted back to the real world by Mustang dumping paperwork onto his desk.

"Hi Ed?" looking down the corridor, Igani was sitting with a smile, he glanced at the clock.

"Hi there." The younger blonde frowned.

"You've got name wrong more time."

"Where's the Doctor?"

"Bye, bye, she."

The boy smiled and stood up, using the wall. Ed moved to help him, then stopped as Igani walked unsupported toward him.

"I did it Ed." Ed caught the boy, gave him a quick squeeze and sat him down with the toy cars they kept in his desk.

Once Igani was busy playing, Ed went towards the phone and dialled Winry.

It was a while before she answered, and she sounded out of breath. "Hi."

"Winry. Hi."

Her voice became tense and quiet. "Oh Edward, its you."

"Yeah, I was calling to see how you are and…"

"Put the boy on."

Ed frowned. "His name's…"

"Put him on."

"Winry…"

"Put him on!" Her voice was rising and shrieking in his ear, it was unnerving.

He passed the phone to the small blonde, who held it and yelped when Winry started talking again.

Ed moved it so it was against the boys ear and instructed him to tell the girl hello.

"Hi, it's Winry." The girl's voice was still tense, but it had lightened slightly.

"Winry? You not in sight, are you where?"

"Well Igan…it. Your Daddy's here, he want to talk to you."

"Hello? I've just called to tell you your Daddy loves you very much. You've got to call me Daddy now, I'm hoping some things are leaking through to you…will you turn into a person? No, I guess not, just get some words programmed in. Oh and don't listen to what Ed says to you. He's lying to everyone, he knew and kept you down there. Don't worry, Daddy will come back for you, I'll be there. I can't believe everyone fell for those lies, I mean it's obvious out of the two who's the bad one."

The voice on the other end rattled on and breezy sigh drifted down the phone. "Oh darling, don't listen. It was him, I'll take my two Ed's and we'll have all that fun again. Bye Darling, I'm going to try with Winry to get some more ideas." The sound of struggling broke out.

"She's not giving in yet, I'll find someone else if she doesn't, I'm getting stronger again you know. I'll have you both and I can take you and he can take me. We'll have fun, but he's being stupid now. Bye" The phone went dead

The young blonde handed the phone back to Ed.

"What did she say?"

"Winry's a Daddy."

"Hmm?"

"She said she was Daddy and use a silly voice." The blonde smiled while Ed gave him a look of concern.

"Are you sure it was Winry?"

"Said so, you gave you know. I wanna go popping."

"Toilet, it's called going to the toilet."

"Yes but I called it popping."

* * *

A/N: Review If i should keep this up

(1)Sorry, sorry, please no hurt, sorry.

(2) toys

A/N2: Hmm bit werid I used part of my name for a word, anyway, he's getting more like he is in the orginal. Also any really weird things in this can be blamed on me cutting my foot open and gushing blood everywhere (I'll always have an excuse, I'm a clumsy sod).


	13. Chapter 13

Edward was leaning on the sinks in the toilet, he glanced at the mirror. It was so strange, it had hardly been anytime and his life had changed so much.

The brother he had loved so much and given so much for, was now the thing he hated the most.

He was suddenly aware of the smaller boy standing next to him, washing his hands.

Igani turned towards Ed and frowned.

"Ed your smile's put on wrong." He wiped his hands on the loose pants he wore and pushed himself onto the counter as he began to loose his balance.

"Put it right." He tilted his head and reached over to the older teen to turn his lips into a smile.

Ed twitched his lips into a slight smile.

Mustang was sitting in his office, there were still no leads.

It didn't make sense. Alphonse should have been caught easily, he should be so easy to find, yet he was still out there and the more time went on the less anybody cared.

Burning the letter hadn't been smart; all the threats in it where obvious and if he had handed it in Alphonse would have been marked as a higher priority. Though he couldn't really regret that, the effect it would have had on the two blondes would have been catastrophic.

Another problem was Alphonse was registered as a rapist, and child abuser, and as it had only been of one person he wasn't a priority case. The fact Igani was a clone had been kept quiet, he would have in the labs being dissected otherwise and Ed would be in jail for attaching Alphonse's soul to another clone.

They had registered him as Ed and Alphonse's younger brother Hoemheim's child who had been left with Alphonse when Ed wasn't in and he had kept him in the cellar and raped him out of anger at his father 'betrayal of his mother'. They had claimed that Hoemhiem had kept him similar conditions for his whole life and the words he kept saying must be from a far away country.

He began reading through the files again. There was a knock on the door and the two blondes peered around it.

"Mustang, can we go home now?"

"Hi monkey."

"We'll see you there." And there was the two blondes, that he had staying with him. Irritatingly the two blondes worked well together at getting things out of him, shared DNA seemed to make them bond well.

And Ed didn't seem to notice that Igani called him 'monkey' usually he paid attention to him getting words right.

Hr frowned where had the boy learnt that word anyway.

"What are you looking at.?" Before he could hide the file Ed leaned over and caught sight of it, his face fell and he moved away.

"Yeah, I guess you've got too look." Ed turned around away from him and looked out the window.

Mustang turned towards him and was debating whether to go over or not, when he felt the paper move away from him.

He whirled around Igani had got hold of the papers, and he shot forward to try and get them off him. But the boy was sitting on the floor, so he couldn't reach.

Ed turned round at the sound of Mustang catapulting off his desk.

"Oh Ed look pretty lines." Igani stared at the writing intently, then began flip through while keeping them out of Mustang way.

"They are do same." He carried on flipping. "Unsame ways though make it pretty."

He froze at the photo came up, tears formed in his eyes and he looked towards Ed.

"Why he back? Igani out now, Draig can't noi." He promptly burst into tears Ed went over and lifted him up and carried him out.

"So we are going home now, see you." Ed offered a smile and left still clutching the sobbing blonde.

Mustang stood staring at the photo, those eye stared straight back up into his own.

Igani tilted his tear streaked face up to Ed's as the man carried him home.

"Ed sorry, Igani be better promised. I try just don't ever go there."

Ed pulled him higher and hushed him gently. "We wouldn't." he shuddered remembering the little boy he had seen down there.

"Edward I hated it, I hated Edward, Draig always made me lots, Igani knows every people have, but it not nice. Why do that? Why like it. I won't." he snuggled into the crook of Ed's neck, and breathed in his scent. "Ed wouldn't either you the nice one."

* * *

A/N:Review if I should keep this up

A/N2:I'm so mean to Igani, and he's such a lamb. I'm going to develop him more as time goes on, because I like him in the original and he older, mentally, then, (though apparently he's still a lamb in that). lol


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

Another three months passed.

The two blondes were sitting at Ed's desk trying (once again) to teach the young boy to read.

So far they hadn't had any luck.

Entirely due to Igani's refusal to pay the slightest bit of attention to the words.

He preferred to see the words as pretty lines, and couldn't understand how, the idea seeing them as words would be helpful. The only thing interesting about the books was the pictures.

Although the boy had expressed an interest in alchemy, it was impossible to teach until he could read.

"It's a triangle with the bits cut off."

"It's 'A'" Edward slammed his head into the desk, he was very proud of the hold he kept on his temper. "Igani, its 'A' please try."

"That looks mean to the triangle."

"But it's not a triangle!" The blondes voice was becoming high pitched

"Exactly." The young blonde nodded satisfied at proving his argument while his twin bashed his head repeatedly on his desk.

"Fine. You can learn so much, from books but if you're going to be stubborn…"

Ed rose and picked the books tiredly up.

"Give me something interesting then. Igani keep saying."

"That should've been 'I', and I keep saying start with basics."

"But 'I' isn't Igani." The blonde frowned in confusion.

"Yeah, but that's how we've spelt it."

He looked up in confusion. "Spelt Igani? What's that?"

Ed glanced back and put the books down and wrote down Igani's name down.

"It's pretty, can Igani do that?"

"If you learnt."

"Please prettying, Ed Igani'll do it good. Oh Ed how do they do yours?"

Ed reached down and wrote his full name.

"Looks very long."

"No you see, this part is separate you see that's Elric."

"Elric? Like my findal? Is he getting better, and is he still annoyed at you for standing on him? Now Igani wants to give him a present. Can Igani give him grapes because Igani don't think he's big enough."

"Igani you know he's a doll right? And its 'I' say that"

"Don't spoil it Ed, that's naughty. What's that part for that's not Elric. (Oh Igani'll give him grapes and a party when he comes back)."

"Oh that's Edward." The older blonde failed to see the look of horror on the boys face. "That's my first name."

The older blonde stood and picked up the books again. "Right, I can teach you to write and then you'll be able to write these pretty thing s yes?"

"And if I don't, it's Edward." The younger blonde glanced nervously at the older teen.

Ed paused, considering the boys choice of words, then mentally slapped himself. It was hard to remember his name had a horrid meaning to the other boy.

"We wouldn't do that to you. Honestly." He bent so he was level with the other boy, who lowered his head until they were both laid in the seats.

"See it's complicated, that kinda thing. I'll explain when you're older and can understand better, okay."

He received a curt nod in reply. "Can I play with monkey, if I turn the pretty into words."

"Only if you paint his face again."

A mischievous gleam appeared in a seemingly innocent pair of golden eyes, and he played with the lock of hair that acted as an antenna and offered an angelic smile.

"Mmmmaaaaayyybe." He let out a giggle and rolled over and onto the floor.

Ed left him to his fun.

He sat up once Ed had gone tilting his head to watch him go. "Bye, bye." He propped himself back on the chair and began idly playing with the various things on Ed's desk.

"Hi." Igani turned and a saw a young boy with black spiky hair, the boy glanced at the blonde in front of him who was giving him a look of extreme confusion, then over his shoulder.

"Here." He handed over a piece of paper.

"What is it?"

"Dunno from some guy real posh lookin'. Whatever just take it." he shoved it into the boys hand and left.

Igani looked at the paper opened and gazed at the squiggles in front of him. He frowned and realised that this was meant to mean something like Ed told him. He let out a groan and laid down on the desk, maybe letting Ed ruin something pretty would be helpful.

The young boy, rushed straight over to a nearby alleyway.

A tall young man with dark brown hair was leaning there he wore a long black coat and slim trousers and white shirt. He smiled softly at the young boy as he came nearer and dimples stood out in his cheeks.

He looked to be a nice young man, but when you looked into his sliver eyes insanity shone out. He handed over a bank note idly.

"Did he accept it?"

"Yeah, he did."

Alphonse Elric, smile at the boy again, who promptly ran in the other direction, unnerved.

He turned back to the headquarters and peered over the wall.

Ed walked back up to the other boy and leaned down as he started talking to him.

Al smiled again. a true smile, his two boys together, the defiantly suited each.

He swallowed as he felt himself harden and his smile broadened.

It had been way to long, he would have to make up it.

* * *

A/N: Review if I should keep this up.

A/N2:Yeah, Igani has a bit more to him in this one. He will get a bit angesty, but hey helpful people around can solve everything. Yeah, Igani has a bit more to him in this one. He will get a bit angesty, but hey helpful people around can solve everything.


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

3 months gone

Ed crashed down into the kitchen in the morning, half asleep.

Igani was lying on Mustang, who seemed to have fallen sleep on the sofa, reading.

He had taken an interest in reading a while back, unknown to Ed after he received Al's note, which he had read just hadn't told anyone about it.

He now had the reading age of the average eleven year old, which considering he was three and three quarters years old was impressive. Even though it was below his mental age of fourteen.

His long hair was loose and Ed used it to lift his head and braided it, picked him up baby style, from Mustang and then dropped him on the older mans stomach.

The younger blonde paid no attention to this drop, Mustang's eyes shot open and he leapt for Edward.

Al was still watching them, only when the lights went out in house late at night did he go and find somewhere to rest, usually the house where he and Ed had lived and where Igani had been created. The windows had been blocked up, rumours had spread and nobody wanted the house.

After staying with Winry for so long he had ended up looking well put together, and had given him plenty of time to influence Winry and Pinako, really it was the stress that had broken them, it was lucky really he hadn't thought about how to keep them quiet when he had gone, it had taken holding a knife to their throats.

He casually twirled the sharp object between his fingers, hopefully this would persuade Ed to obey, of course his toy would obey him once he made it realise who his master was again.

The only problem was getting his toy back.

Ed was sitting at his desk, bored.

Igani was sitting next to him reading one of the simple science books Ed had given in, ever since he had learnt to read the basic aim had been to get up to a high enough standard for a high school student, though he tended to get bored after short amount of time due to immaturity.

"Ed."

"Hmmm?" the older blonde glazed towards him, mumbling around the pen in his mouth.

"How are babies made?"

The pen fell out of Ed's mouth as he turned into a tomato. It really was the dreaded question.

"When a man and a women love each other very much, they…have sex…"

"What's that?"

Impossibly Ed felt his face heat more, then felt worry building up. He didn't want to confuse the boy and make him think that he could be pregnant after Al.

"Well, isn't it in that book?"

"Yes, but I think its wrong, because where's your M…other and Fat…her."

"Well, my 'father' ran off and my 'mother', my mum, has died." He stared at the desk frowning then glanced towards the boy noting the look of guilt that past of his face.

"That's…sorry." He frowned still looking confused.

"Where they mine too then?"

"No, she died before you were around."

"So where are mine?" Igani moved to sit on the desk in front of Ed.

"You don't have any, don't you know about…? Why do you think we look (aside from you being younger) identical?"

"I think because you took me out, so I just look like you. I used to think it was because I was old enough to go and the person who got you out had to look like you, but that's wrong."

"Yeah, well. It's because you're cloned of me." He watched boy for any reaction, he only got a blank stare.

"That means you were made to look like me, no sex involved."

He received a deeper frown in reply. "By who?" he looked away looking guilty. "Draig? The bad man?" Ed gave a curt nod, and glanced at the boy from the corner of his eye.

"Why would…that make me, to hurt like that. And why choose you to make me from?"

"Well, he was my brother."

"Yes, but no reason to use you. He would have you. So it must have been something he wanted from you and you wouldn't give." Igani's breathing was speeding up, and he was feeling more confused, he had never been angry before and it was making his head hurt. He wanted to shout and hit something, the only reason he hadn't was because he didn't want to upset Ed.

"So what did he want?" He fixed his eye firmly on Ed's.

Edward gazed back at him, and then smiled broadly screwing up his eyes. "Right come on let go get something to eat, I think we can get away with sneaking away now…"

"No you can not. Tell me now." He glazed back at the other blonde, he had hidden his eyes beneath his hair, but his knuckles were white.

"He just did it we don't know why."

"You are a lair. I think that, it was for something else." He turned his glittering to Ed's face again.

"I think it was for." He glanced at the book next to him. "I think it was for sex, says that people really like it, so we not. You too brother not supposed to so get another one like him." Tears where flooding down his face. "I am right, aren't I?"

Ed shifted slightly, feeling like a chastened child, wishing anyone would walk around the corner right now.

"Yeah you are."

* * *

A/N: Review if I should keep this up

A/N2: Erm, yeah so a little mean.... Igani is a pain to write, I don't want him to be too cutsy cause thats annoying, but I do want him to be sweet and have something about him. Oh well let me now how I did


	16. Chapter 16

Igani sat clutching his knees. Ed stood staring at him.

Igani turned his golden eyes onto Ed, face while tears trickled down his own.

"So I was made to…for…that?"

"No! What he did was wron…"

"But that's why he made be. I was made for that."

"He did but…he…He was wrong he shouldn't've, he. Oh god."

The younger blonde glared at floor. "So the note was right, you got me out because you where jealous."

Ed blinked in confusion, then walked over and wrapped his arms around him awkwardly, he never usually initiated hugs.

Igani buried his head into Ed's chest automatically.

"We wouldn't do that, you know that right?" He felt the head nod against him.

"Ed, I want go out for a while."

"Okay, we'll go to…"

"No I want to be alone. I'm understanding not, Igani mist pi. Dim understanding. Oh." He reached up and scrubbed at his face, turned and walked towards door.

"You're not allowed too, not until we find him."

Igani groaned and raised his head towards the older male. "I want to be on my own. Please Ed. It's not like he'll be here. I need to think." He looked pleadingly into his elder counterpart's eyes. "I won't go far."

"I guess just don't go far."

"Promise."

Al shifted slightly he was getting stiff sitting still for so long.

He blinked the youngest blonde coming out of the building, he let out a groan and levered himself up ready to follow.

Ed didn't come out after the boy, and it was just leaning on wall sulking by the looks of it, a familiar expression.

Al blinked several times, surely they weren't stupid enough to let the toy out by itself, it could get taken by someone or damaged. He let out a sigh, he'd need to take it now, Ed clearly wasn't looking after it right.

He'd have to take it back earlier than he thought, a slight smirk made its way across his face, it had been far too long.

Igani leaned against the gritty wall, the small bits that came of proved that erosion thing right, he paused and turned to start scratching at the wall, hoping to wear a hole through it.

"Ed?" he turned and saw a kind faced young man watching him, he appeared nervous and his hands were in his pockets. Above all he looked very familiar. He frowned and stared at the strange man but he just couldn't place him, so he shrugged and ignored the feeling.

"He is in the building, I am about to go back in if you want me to retrieve him for you?"

The mans eyes seemed to flash and he smiled and promptly became a teenager.

"I'm so sorry I thought you were Ed. You look a lot like him."

Igani smiled brightly at the older man and scanned his face still unable to place him. "Oh no, not me."

The man laughed, and the younger blonde smiled, this was the first time he had ever talked to someone who hadn't been briefed about him and the desire to fit in surfaced. "How do you know Ed, mister's sir?"

"Oh I knew him years ago (that's why I was confused), we used to play together, and I travelled with him, we had so much fun."

"Really?" The younger ones golden eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"Yes really."

"What did you both do?"

The man began lazily walking away and Igani trotted after him.

"Well, we went to this place called Lior, and he got covered in sand and chased me all the way there." He moved nearer to an alley way and leaned against the entrance Igani paused in following and wouldn't move any nearer. "When we got there he really tired because he wouldn't stop chasing me (if someone was chasing you, you wouldn't stop) and then when we hear the sound of water he goes running of yelling about it leaps at it before knowing its wine."

Igani burst out laughing and walked so he was next to the older man, leaning on the wall just inside the alley.

"Please can I learn more?"

"Of course." The man reached into his pocket and seemed to fiddled with something. "Want some?" The blonde leaned forward with curiosity and Al jammed a chloroform cover wad of material over the boys face.

He grabbed the boy, jammed him against his chest.

Wrapped his arms around Igani shoulders.

And pinned him, holding as the boy struggled for air.

Igani elbowed him, but breathed in the fumes and they stole down his lungs and rendered him unconscious.

Al swore Igani had managed to wind him.

Al threw away the wad and lifted the boy into his arms.

It was time to get them both back for good

* * *

A/N: Please reveiw or I'm not going to upload anymore

A/N2: Tae kwon doe is great. Just thought I'd say.


	17. Chapter 17

Igani groaned slightly.

The air smelt disgusting, and he was uncomfortable he tried to move his hands but couldn't, he tried to stretch his legs but found them to be jammed together.

The smell was overpowering, he felt sick, he was so sleepy, and his head hurt. Just needed to get comfortable and sleep, he shifted again but still couldn't move, and it smelt. Like the toilets. He moved his head so he could move from the smell but it was all around, rank, and rotten.

He felt so ill, why wasn't it comfortable?

The small blonde sighed and decided to call for Ed, but his mouth wouldn't open.

A few seconds ticked by, he flickered open his eyes, and glanced around.

He heart froze and his eyes widened. That room, in the corner was the old wires and tank, in pieces now.

The bed stained with evidence of Draig playtimes with him, food too. The overpowering stench of urine came from the bucket in the corner, although it had been frequently emptied and was clean now, it still smelled of excrement.

The underlying smell was far too familiar. His head swam, again, was he in trouble? Was this why he was back here?

"Oh it's awake." Igani flicked his eyes onto the brunette in front of him. He breathed heavily through his nose, that strange man. Had he done this? How did he know about here?

He kept staring he was so familiar why couldn't he remember him.

"Well I'm going to have to re-programme you a bit, make sure you can work for me rather then Ed."

That voice, those eyes?

Al brushed his hair of his face and the young blonde knew. He let out a muffled scream, his mouth taped over making speech mostly impossible and tried to move away but found his legs tied above his knees and ankles, his hands behind his back, leaving red lines on them. Though luckily he was still dressed, and he didn't feel like he had been used, now he knew what freedom felt like he couldn't bear to have been taken even if he had been asleep.

He pulled at them and whimpered.

"Wow, see I was hoping you'd improved, but no. The same snivelling whore."

Igani shook his head, and let a noise that was intended to be a no.

Al cocked his head and ran his hands along Igani's legs. "God I wish I could fuck you now, but no, Ed will not be impressed if I do. He wants us to take you together you know, and I know you would blab to him. Ah we'll have fun, after all he made me promise to use you together when I left." Igani shivered and flickered his eyes towards Al's face.

"Did he name you at all?" Al picked at the corner of the tape, then gripped the edge, pulled. Igani fell and let out a squeal of pain.

"Well did he name you? Teach you anything? Can you understand? Come on, you'll be better at your job if you understand you know, I won't have to tell you off as much."

Igani shuddered. "Igani, he didn't call me that it was always my name. And Ed is going here. He will get me out, he doesn't like you, says you are a god armed footing bartard. Ed will get you gone, you will see."

Al's eyes had widened at the sound of English coming out of the boy's mouth. Then burst out laughing at the messed up words that followed.

"You're so stupid." The brunette bent and affectionately rubbed his nose against Igani's, while tightly gripping his head, digging his nails into the blondes scalp.

"I am not stupid, I am smart enough. Ed says I am, says that I am not four for the while and I am smart for the look of me."

Al let out a peal of laughter, a touch of hysteria lining it. "Oh man did you fall for it. Do you know Ed made me lose my body when I was 10? Yes all his fault, I always listened to him you see that's how I ended up looking after you."

Igani shook his head and tried to move away, but Al still gripped his head.

"I want to go please."

"Why? You love me right?"

Tears welled up in Igani's eyes, he felt disgusting, the smell, dirt, those disgusting ants were crawling under his skin infecting him, seeping their poison through him, making him think about it, all the thoughts he had blocked out came rushing back, torrents sweeping. Nausea rose, this was payback for fighting he knew it, why hadn't he just said sorry for shouting? Why had Ed let him go out by himself? And why was he not here too make it all better. He couldn't turn to Draig 'Al', those thoughts would end up screaming louder into his ears than they already were.

And then Ed would be so angry with him. Ed, Monkey and whatever the others were called (he had given up on trying to remember their names after being laughed at over haddock) they had always said what a bad man 'Al' was. They would be angry. But when he had rung up he had said he was daddy, he said so in the letter too, and talking about how much he loved him.

You were supposed to love your daddy.

"Love but not like. I really do not like you. I like Ed more and want to be with him, he is nice, not like you, you are bad, I want Ed."

"You'll get him, he'll fuck you soon, shit he must be good, you never really begged me. Oh I guess I didn't understand what you were saying and plus I fucked you so much you couldn't build up enough to beg. Don't worry you'll have us both, I'll try to look after you better this time, I just didn't want Ed to hurt you." Al cast a pitying look towards the tearful boy. "So naïve, well I've got to get Ed down here to bye, bye." Al left, but not before taping up the boys mouth and pushing him against the wall.

* * *

A/N: Review if I should keep this up

A/N2: I really want to do a story were Ed's a psycho (because of a Ophelia in hamlet and K-pax) But I can't do it in this because it wouldn't be a insane and it would be dull after doing it in Ob's hold


	18. Chapter 18

Al slammed the door shut, and set off for central.

Igani winced at the sound, and shifted away from the wall. His hands were tightly bound making them useless but he could use his feet to push himself along the floor on his rear.

Al arrived at central. It didn't take long to find some children playing and they in turn didn't take long to be made to carry a message to Ed.

Watching the smallest child ran off he couldn't help smiling, children they could sneak into anywhere, and that had always made it easy for delivering.

Al watch the girl run into to the building easily slipping past all the various military personnel. He took of the second the doors closed on her, she already had half of her money, and he gave the rest to her friends.

Igani had managed to push himself across the room, he had levered himself up the stairs and into the hidden door it was open and nails stuck out of its sides.

The young blonde looked at tem thinking for several moments. He felt his bonds carefully rope he began to use the nail in order to slowly wear them away.

He focused his attention on to the feel of the bonds, the were getting lose, about to break.

Almost broke.

Igani froze.

Al had his hand in the blondes hair, anger seething on every aspect of his face.

His voice came out gentle and soothing though. "Now we both know you shouldn't have been doing that, don't we?" he reached out and ripped away the tape covering the younger boy's lips, it didn't hurt as much this time but still stung.

"Well?"

Igani flashed his golden eyes onto Al's livid face. "I wanted to hug Daddy."

Al's face softened and his lips twitched slightly and he loosened his hand and stroked the soft blonde hair to neaten the mess he had made.

"Okay, and I'll talk to you. I can tell you about everything." Al lifted the boy up and carried him to a tattered sofa, it was dry but faintly smelt of damp mildew.

Al pulled Igani tightly against his chest, the boy inhaled his scent, that was sweet to but when he breathed in again a sour smell had slipped in with the sweet. He coughed and turned his head away from the older brunette, who turned his head back.

"You see, I made you because I loved Ed and he was in denial and I didn't know how he felt. So I made you, not for sex, no I'm not like that. I made you to hug and love, I was going to teach you to talk and I hoped you would love me. Even if you didn't love me like that, I was hoping to feel wanted." Al turned his sliver orbs to gaze into Igani's. The younger blonde's eye flickered over Al's face and his mouth opened in a silent question.

Ed was tapping his foot impatiently, surely the boy would have calmed down by now?

He was tempted to go out and check but didn't want to worsen the situation.

"Sir?"

He glanced down a small dark haired girl standing in front of him. "What?" He snapped at her, he was far to pissed to be polite today.

"Here, some bloke told me to give this to you." The girl glared at him and shoved an envelope into his hand before rushing away, sulking.

Ed watched her going and glanced at the letter, and froze. Al's writing, and just a name on the front no address. He must be nearby, in the city. He face lit up and he set off for Mustang's office, the general was in charge of searching for Al.

Ed walked into his office, brandishing the letter.

"Look. Its his handwriting. And its not been posted he must be near we can get him in. Get him some help and away from Igani."

Mustang looked up and at the letter. "Does it give any clue to where he is?"

Ed pulled it open.

Dear Brother.

Hello I'm back (finally).

Wow, it's been hectic. You'll probably get a phone call from Winry and Pinako soon, they'll have got out of their bonds (idiots couldn't see through your story, you should have been more obvious with them) don't worry they're safe I didn't play with either of them, (who would).

Anyway, who cares about them?

I'm letting you know just in case, I'm with the toy (Igani? Quite cute but naming it's a bit far) I'm not going to play with it until you get here (is it just me or is it more tempting now then before, so much better).

But wow Ed you must have fucked it hard and well, it was asking for you, wanting you (very cute when begging, I can't believe I didn't notice how cute you where when younger. Now you're just hot, best of both). You're going to have to teach me some tricks when we all play together.

Oh brother it's going to be so much fun.

Get your ass over here soon.

Love Alphonse

P.S. I mean hurry, if you don't I'll just end op having fun before you get here.

* * *

A/N:Review if I should keep this up

A/N2: Wow this chapter 100% sucks. And it was hard to do without shoving epithets in (just finished reading the Iliad brilliant but get stuck in your head and Artemis getting beaten up, and Achillies chasing Hector should have been dramatic made me laugh lol)


	19. Chapter 19

Ed froze his hands shook and he ran for the door, only to be caught by Mustang.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Ed struggled to get out of the older mans grasp. "He's got him, what do you think? I'm going to get him back."

"Do you know where Igani is at all?" Ed stiffened and stopped struggling, Mustang slowly let him go. "Ed calm down, and think. He might not even have Igani. He's not stupid and he's bound to be scared of Alphonse after what he did."

"Oh yeah then why hasn't he come back in? First time he's ever been out alone he won't have stayed out for this long, shit why didn't I keep an eye on him. And you know he'll fucking follow him, he's so god damn naïve he believes anything he's told." Ed froze. "Oh god think of what he's done to him, just a little boy he'll have raped him again hurt him, confused him, shit Al will have got him so confused."

Mustang pinched between his eyes.

"Listen, I don't think he will have hurt him look he says that."

"You can believe a man like that! He is completely insane, and he keeps hurting him and he's only, what, three at the most." Ed scraped at his face getting rid of tears threatening to overflow.

"Where could he be? He won't have taken him far, he want you to find him."

"The house, where else could he go?" Ed stood and started leaving. "No worries I can beat Al easily and if I've not come back in an hour you can come follow me."

Ed turned to look at Mustang. "If I'm not back in an hour come find us, I know I should bring someone with me…Its just I want to sort this out alone. Al's my brother and Igani is basically me, I'll bring him in I just need to sort it I promise Igani'll be back safe and so will I and Al will be in jail."

Mustang caught hold of him. "Just think it through, it won't matter if you wait a while." Both silently adding, anything Al would do, he will have already done.

Al placed Igani properly on the sofa and stood in front of him. An expression of wonderment drifted over his face as he stroked the blondes hair.

"So pretty." He frowned and gripped lightly as he ran his hand along the fair locks.

"Food are you hungry? Yes you look it. Food, something simple." He span around and walked into the kitchen. "I bought something for you to eat, I thought of everything."

Igani watched him fiddling behind his back, the ropes almost completely frayed.

He tugged on them, pulling while keeping his eyes on Al. He kept tugging, and almost gasped in delight as the rope snapped Al had his back to him. He lowered his hands down to his ankles and slid the ropes away from his feet. He slowly shuffled so he was sitting on the sofa arm nearest to the door still keeping his eyes on Al he slowly padded towards the door.

Al turned around, Igani was less than a metre away from the door, and there was a brief pause before Igani shot towards the door.

He tugged on it but it was locked, he screamed and pulled on it putting his full weight into it.

Al wrapped his arms around the boy who sobbed and tugged on the door. "Rhiani Igani wan ri." Al pulled on him and he screamed and gripped harder. "Rhiani, rhiani Ed, rhiani." He let out a coarse sob and tried to hold on as all pulled his fingers away. "Please I want to go I want Ed, I want Musty, monkey I want the stupid people with unnamed names."

Al pulled him back around and tied his hands again, though this time in front of his body.

"I guess you're not hungry, hush babe." The boy sobbed softly into his shoulder clenching his tied hands.

"You want to talk more? I suppose you should know. Well I love you so much, I always did. And…and." Al buried his head into Igani's chest and let out sobbing noises.

"Bad man?"

"No!" Al jerked his head up and kept level with Igani's. He cupped the boys face and stared imploringly into it. "I'm the good one. Ed, Ed made me I didn't want to. I just wanted you to be okay. Ed said he'd kill you if I didn't, he was always watching and making I always tried to be kinda but he got mad if I was nice. And I thought if I took you you'd love me that way as well. I just wanted to love and hug you."

Al smiled gently and stroked the boys hair again. "So we can hug now. Come on sleepy time." He laid them both down and held the younger tightly against him spooning against his backside gently.

"See I haven't hurt you at all."

"I never saw Ed there. I think you are a liar. I think you want to hurt me a lot, you always have. I think you are going to hurt anyway so it doesn't matter what I do or say, you don't care."

Al blew against the back of the younger boys neck, he shivered slightly, and received a giggle.

"You'll see when Edward..." Igani flinched and tensed his body, at Edward, it still had terrible connotations for him. "When Edward arrives he'll make you have both of us in you."

"He will not. I like Ed, I do not like you. He would never do anything to hurt me. He never acted like you act."

"I bet he held you a lot. I bet you slept near him. I'm right aren't I."

"What you said then was, the others are wrong."

"Yes but he's been playing the long game so you'll give yourself so you won't fight so you'll be better at fucking. He touched you all the time. Did he?"

"Yes."

"You think he didn't want it? When that's why you were made."

"Ed is a bad man as well?"

* * *

A/N: Review if I should keep this up

A/N2: Hmmm its a bit of a werd one, buut go with it fits in some how......


	20. Chapter 20

"He wasn't there!" Ed looked up from his position on the floor, looking up at Mustang as he raced out of his office at the second the clock hit the hour.

"What do you mean? You went to the house?"

"Yeah but he wasn't there."

"Where else could he be?"

"What about our old house?"

Mustang froze, his jet eyes glinting dangerously. "I thought that's what you meant."

Ed bit his lip. "I couldn't go okay? I checked your house just in case and then I kinda thought what if he has a gun and shoots me? I need like… a shield and I suppose I could have made one but what if it ricochets off and hits one of them. And then I think I went into shock again and spent most of the time here." Tears welled up in his eyes. "I don't get why I can't do this."

"I'm coming with you."

"No I've got to do it myself. Just walk me to house, with someone in case he struggles. And I know I'm being pathetic, but forgive me for feeling nervous about beating my little brother into a bloody pulp."

"Fine I'll call Hawkeye maybe Armstrong if I have to."

Al was sleeping, with his arms tightly around Igani. The younger boy was wide awake and was focused on Al breathing against the back of his neck. Unpleasant memories came from the sensation.

He shuddered softly and Al pulled him even tighter, despite himself he lent against Al, wriggling so the back of his head slipped into the crook of Als arm. He sniffed softly, his thoughts where racing and he seemed to be caught in a torrent of lies. He could see Ed shattering before his eyes, splitting into shards, they flew away each shard going through the kind people he had met.

His eye shot open and light seemed to have started leaking in to the house. He blinked the light spots away and rubbed his eyes. Pausing he realised the arms holding him had loosened, though before he could move the hands had pulled him back.

Al smiled at him, softly and wriggled slightly to get comfortable and ran his hands through the fair hair.

He frowned and looked out the window.

"It's light? I sent the message hours ago." He rose, knocked Igani on the floor then gripped bonds around the smaller ones wrists, dragging the boy forward on his knees.

"You brat where is he?"

"You said he was bad why do you want him? I just want to go and sort my thinking, lots of thoughts they are everywhere I might lose them. So please let me go you nasty boy."

"Shut it." Al heaved him back over to the sofa. Dumped him down and walked into the kitchen came back clutching a small but lethal knife. "If he doesn't come soon, I'm going to take you away from here."

Igani gripped Als arm and tugged lightly on the material covering it. "But if Ed is being bad like you say so, then why do you want him?"

"He's my brother I love him and want to make him better."

"I want never ending chocolate but Ed says he can not afford it, we do not get what we want. If would not have you being mean to me I would have people being nice to me and I would be safe, I could have fun. I would be happy. And I would have Elric Periti, Nerol and I would have hugs." His eyes filled up slightly. "And lots of food."

"Whatever. He wants to hurt you I'm upset, tired and horny. So if he doesn't turn up soon I'll have to play with you and Ed will just have't join in."

* * *

A/N: Review if I should keep this up

A/N2: I know really short but Its the only place I could break it, and its random. And I think I've got a serious cognitive disease were I want to make all good characters bad, I've now got it stuck in my head that I sohuld make Trisha an abusive mum.


	21. Chapter 21

Night had been and gone and finally Hawkeye arrived at central headquarters. The second she was through the door, she was being heaved the other way at light speed.

She received a short bitter version of the events that was packed with swearing, which Ed (after using all the common profanities) had begun making up. She shook her head it was clear were Igani got his knack for making languages.

She lowered her hands and felt the comforting freezing metal of her guns, they were loaded and checked she had spent the previous night dismantling and cleaning them. She moved her hand to the smooth bullets in her pocket, she probably wouldn't need to fire but it was comforting to know they were there.

Alphonse Elric. He was a sweet boy last time she had seen him, in hindsight the signs had always been there, even in the armour he had enjoyed being close to his brother. She shook her head and sighed, after this was over she didn't know who she was going to have to kill first Ed for letting Igani leave or Igani leave. After several moments of deliberation she decided on Mustang, he should know the other two were useless.

The small house in front of the trio.

It was over run with pants and the door paint was peeling, the windows shuttered the door had a block of wood over it but there was a small path leading to it cleared of all plants.

Ed turned to the older pair, it was unnerving for them, and they hadn't seen Igani at his worst. They were paler then him, and he was the colour of milk. The resemblance between him and his hated liquid appeared to be making him feel sick. He retched slightly, then forced a cheery smile on his face.

"See ya soon." He waved slightly and trotted away.

Mustang started forward, but was stopped by Hawkeye.

"It'll just make it worse if you're there, wait and listen, walk nearer slowly and try to see without him knowing."

Al kept is hand on Igani's throat and his knife in hand, his eye wide and his breath coming out in short pants, and he trembled softly.

Igani shuddered and kept an eye on the door.

Al gulped slightly. "He'll come in here now. And we'll take you…together and then we'll walk out and away, maybe we could stay with Winry again, could always stay there, I've always wanted to try a girl out…I've only had you and a couple of one nights with a few guys you know." Al pushed him self backwards, Igani let out a soft grunt as Al's weight crushed him.

Ed opened the door and slowly walked into what used to be his home.

The kitchen was relatively clean, with several packets of food around, the preparations for a meal were browning on the side.

He entered the old living room.

Al was straddling Igani and the both boys looked ruffled.

He was about to launch himself at his brother, when Al lay fully on the boy and held a knife to Igani's throat.

"What have you done to him?"

"Nothing, not yet, I waited Ed." Al bit his lip nervously. "Ed I'm behaving, I'm waiting for you. I know you're mad at me for not showing and not telling and making and not letting you play, but we can and we will now. Me, you." He glanced at Igani. "And that. Ed its been so long, I can finally fuck you, or we can start slow and you can just suck me off of I can do you and this can do me…so many possibilities…Ed we should…" he trailed of frowning as Ed started laughing.

"Wow Al I thought you were crazy but no, no you're a freaking psycho. Why the hell would I do anything remotely resembling sex with you? And why would I do it with him. Hate to break it to you but I'm not that big a narcissist and I'm certainly not a paedophile. And no way am I a rapist."

Al stared at the ground for several moments, before chuckling softly. "Don't be silly, we both know you're dieing to fuck this little slut." He paused again and regarded Igani through half lidded eyes. "And if you don't…well I'll just throw this one out and we'll see."

Ed snorted loudly and shook his head. "You're insane, if you come with me now, we'll get you help and you'll have your life back."

"So now if you really don't want me to lets say kill this whore, you've gotta kiss it. After all he's missed you and he's begged for you, so kiss it."

* * *

A/N: Review if I should keep this up

A/N2:I know another short one sorry, I oculd break it off anywhere else. And I've got the idea of TYrisha being a evil Mum or Ed having lost it buzzing around my head. And I've now run out of books to read too. (Anyone know any good ones?)


	22. Chapter 22

The bit at end of last chapter should be corrected, sorry, didn't realise it had done that. :

* * *

Igani let out a high pitched squeal and tried struggling away from Al's grip.

Al gripped him between his legs and held the slim piece of metal, it looked to be a homemade knife the handle a dented cylinder (confusing in itself, alchemy should have made it smooth and was at least as sharp as deaths scythe, tight against the youngest blonde's throat.

"Kiss it or it dies. Come on Ed, can't be hard we both know you've been fucking it." glancing down at Igani's struggles he smiled. "Look he's squirming with anticipation, it…he wants you so much, and he's gagging for it." To illustrate his point Al pressed on the younger boy's throat cause him to gag.

At the noise Ed's eyes widened and he shot forward, halting as Al pressed his 'knife' into Igani's throat.

A small trickle of blood ran out, to Ed's horror Igani eyes blanked out. But he noted he was breathing.

Thinking back when the abused boy he had first met, the one who thought he wanted to use him. The blank look that had crawled over his small dirty face, when bad things happened the bright boy often shut down.

He looked so blank, like the Nina doll tucker made. It was unnerving, no wonder Al thought he was a doll.

"Igani? Stop it."

Igani blinked several times and his eye fell on Ed. He bit his lip softly, he didn't believe Al, he was the bad man. But…what if? He had told the truth before. It made sense, he said he was Edward and Edward was the worst thing in the world, dirty and painful.

"Are you bad Edward?"

Al burst out laughing. "You are."

"I am trying to be good, and make people happy. Shush you no you are the mean one. Ed are you to? You are Edward that's right."

Ed nodded slightly. "Yes and Edward is horrid its bad and I hate it. If you are Edward I hate you too. And you pretend to be noble now will you? You will kiss me to save now will you? I would rather it go dark and never light again, I would want the 'deaths', as you say. I want dark, I will not submit to Edward ever I will fight back and go from pink to red to blackness. You behind me, you are not as human as you think, you are a small creature that people squeal and squash. Ed you are a liar, you did this on purpose…piopse…tortoise? And that word is your fault too."

Al burst into laughter and held the boy tighter and rested his chin on the boys head. "This is priceless. Oh god Ed why did you have to be such a narcissist? Hmm? Why love yourself not me."

Edward threaded his hand through his hair and let out a growl.

"Igani you're an idiot, I'm not good but I'm not too bad either, not that bad. I'm going to save your life, Mustang and Hawkeye are outside and if you don't want to go with me after we're out of here you can stay with one of them and never see me again. Al shut up you're insane."

Igani scowled at the floor while Al's eyes welled up with tears and his lower lip wobbled, inciting a snort from his brother.

Al face wiped clean and he quickly let out a sunny smile. "Ed kiss him now."

"No."

"Fine then I will, what was it? Turn it from pink to red to blackness. Okay?"

Ed sent dagger to his brother then turned his gaze onto Igani, who glared back at him.

He looked at Al "Fine I'll do it."

Then back to Igani. "Only because I would rather you alive and hating me then dead and liking me."

He started forward Al keeping his eyes glued on his form, the brunette quietly mumbled, "I would never hate you brother" into Igani's ear.

The oldest sat down next to both boys.

"Ed, I loved you. Like is just a bit, but love is a lot of like right? I like Hawkeye and Mustang but love you right?"

"No clue. And I'm sorry." Ed pressed his lips to his clone.

Ed blanched, Igani pulled a face. Ed swallowed nervously and screwed his eyes to protect himself.

Al moved around unnoticed by Ed but not Igani, he moved the knife from the younger blondes throat.

"You're doing okay but Ed, kiss him properly and…." Al let off a choking gasp, and Ed moved away, he was curled in a ball sobbing like a baby.

"What happened?"

"I kicked him, in between his legs he was holding it I thought it must be sore. So I decided to rub it better and I think I may have done it too hard."

Ed turned to Igani or a moment, and smiled at the look of mischief on his face.

"Good boy." he gripped Al's arm and twisted it up his back, causing a sobbing groan to come out, his other hand let go of the knife which Igani picked up.

Ed frogmarched Al out of the living room Igani opened the back door and Ed pushed on Al.

Then a gun fired.

Hawkeye was firing out of irritation and the desire to put one of her bullets into Al's head.

Neither she or Mustang could see or hear anything, so a regular intervals she was firing.

They were both cut short by the screaming.

* * *

A/N:Review if I should keep this up.

A/N2: Erm....aplogising? Not a nice place to leave I suppose....hehe? Ahhhh and as the people who review read my stories (well I hope so or I'm confused about reviews in general) So please choose the better idea both bad but hey lesser of two evils)

1) Trisha being evil mum. (various ways most likely her going insane and replacing Hoemheim with Ed, all ways)

2)After a catastrophic event Ed goes insane. Three separate personalities, one Is 'Edward' ( I may name them more imaginatively, but prob won't), the most lucid one but anger problems and paranoid, second is 'Ed' mostly hyper active, never sleeps, very paranoid (his paranoia is what causes the others to be paranoid) and the third is 'brother' slightly paranoid but usually sleeps and mostly depressed and crying. (Pairing optional except any between adult and child, which is a bit ironic considering)


	23. Chapter 23

Mustang was nearer so he rounded the corner first, Hawkeye seconds behind, he halted abruptly, she almost crashed into him.

Igani backed away past them, his eyes wide and fearful, the front of his shirt coated with a red liquid, blood Mustang realised far to slow.

He lowered his eyes to the fair haired, trembling boy's hand, hanging by his side swinging ever so slightly.

A knife was loosely clutched on it, it was lightly stained with blood but not dripping it had already finished dripping. Glancing down and over to the back door the trail of blood drops had gradually stopped before they reached Igani.

A puddle of the liquid oozed from the body the body lay stagnating in it, the crimson darkening the hair. The dead face turned towards the trio. Leering, a smile still stretching the corners of the lips slightly, its vacant eyes gazing into the youngest ones golden orbs. The gaping hole in its neck was visible if the head was pushed, it looked like it would fold in half.

Mustangs eye flashed up to Ed's face, tears were pouring down, confusion scrawled over it and he trembled gently.

His voice shook. "Al?"

Mustang looked towards the dead body, Al, psychopath and corpse now.

Hawkeye pushed past gingerly stepped over the body and tightly held Ed around the chest.

"Are you ok Ed?"

"He's dead." The pair of golden eyes turned to their twin. "Igani, you killed him."

Igani shook his head, his gold hair flashing in the light.

"You did!"

"I did not."

"There was a bang you screamed and now he's dead you're a murderer."

"I am not! I didn't he grabbed my hand and put to throat and pulled metal into him, then everywhere, red everywhere, on me. He smiled still smiling he smiles now. Scary, so Igani screamed. He smiled before he did. He wanted to. I did not kill him. Igani nistol gin-y. Rhiani dim samurit. I am ganno, sorry."

"Liar. You hated him."

"So you did too not long past. You now are shouting, you said and now I think that was lies. And I never said that I liked him, I'm glad he is in that dark with the no light. I am glad he is dead but I did not kill him."

"You just said you hated him. You're holding the knife." Ed's eyes flashed and he almost lunged for the boy, but stopped at the sight of his dead brother and started sobbing.

Igani turned to Mustang, eyes wide and filled with terror. "I did not, monkey…Mustang? I did not. I, he did. Please I would not."

Mustang turned to Ed he was crying still but the look on face was of a murderous rage. "Edward." Igani flinched and finally dropped the knife. "Elric. Have you forgotten what Al did, I know this must be a shock but the brother you knew died long ago and this was just a sick bastard in his form. Stop blaming him."

"I…I'm." Ed stood and walked over kicking the body as he did. "He's dead. Igani come here."

Igani stayed still watching the older man carefully, Ed slowly staggered towards the young boy, wrapped his arms around him.

Put his hand towards the child's neck, closing his hand around the child's throat. Igani lowered his gaze to the creeping hand, he felt he was going to scream.

His life though, this life, it wasn't his, it was Ed's he should take it let him. He didn't mind so long as Al was nowhere near him in that dark, that death.

He closed his eye and tried to keep calm, not to scream, as the cold metal hand wrapped around his throat and started to squeeze.

* * *

A/N: Review if I should keep this up.

A/N2: Wow this was meant to be the last chapter, might still be, this could be a good ending. And please, please somebody help me decide which story I should do next. :) One of these,Trisha being evil mum several different ways it's most likely her going insane (in an Al way) and replacing Hoemheim with Ed odd are in my usual ways, pairing possible but will see.  
OR  
After a catastrophic event Ed goes insane. Three separate personalities, one Is 'Edward' the most one but anger problems and paranoid, second is 'Ed' mostly hyper active, never sleeps, very paranoid and the third is 'brother' slightly paranoid but usually sleeps and mostly depressed and crying, could be a pairing but would wait and see


	24. Chapter 24

**_OH god please don't hunt me down and tear me to pieces._**

* * *

Ed applied slight pressure to Igani's throat and whispered in his ear hoarsely. "Just admit it, or I will kill you."

"I did nothing."

"You did something, I told you Igani, I would rather you be alive then dead, but if you're lying to me, I don't know you. SO I will crush your throat. Instead of ripping it apart like you did, I'll force it back."

The youngest of the pair froze, and pushed away. "I did nothing. The gun went bang and then he held my hand against his throat with the sharp in it and cut, let the liquid pour."

Mustang started forward and began approaching quickly. Ed took a firm grip on Igani's throat.

"Back off. Or I will kill him right now."

Mustang froze. "Fullmetal let him go. You're behaving like a child."

"I don't care, I just want him to stop lying and admit it. He...IT just slaughtered my little brother!"

Igani put both his hands onto Ed's automail. "I didn't, I don't understand, I am saying the right words for what I mean. Ed, please, please you are hurting stop, and you are scaring. Just stop it, I am telling you what happened, listen to me."

"No, you're lying. You lying little shit. Admit it."

"I hated but I did not kill."

"See he hated." Ed whirled round to Mustang "See?"

Mustang glared at the manic teenager. "No I don't see, listen we'll go back to central, when you've both calmed down Igani will tell you everything."

"He won't. He will just lie."

"I do not lie, lies hurt so much. Ed I love you, you're my parent."

"Shut up, you lying bastard."

Mustang took a step forward, Ed gripped Igani's throat tighter and the boy let out a choking noise. Igani's breathe bubbled in the back of his throat as he gripped harder and tried to pull the unyielding metal away from his neck, water trickled out his eyes, a mix of tears of sorrow and of pain.

Again a bullet rang out, Igani mind flashed back to Al's firm grip on his hand, drawing it up and the movement across then mans throat. He could have let go of the knife while he did it, it would have fallen. But he had wanted to see Al die, to feel his life cut away beneath his hands.

He had screamed after the fall, but he had smiled at the same moment, Ed had looked around to see him smiling at the falling corpse.

He blinked his eyes back to the heavy weight that fell on him. Hawkeye held her gun aloft, breathing in short bursts, she lowered her gun and shock slowly crawled over her face. She glanced up to Mustang. "I didn't think, I just fired, I forgot that he wasn't Edward, I thought it was a stranger. I just…"

"Ed?" Igani stared down at the prone form on the ground. He bent down and shook Ed's shoulder stared at his blank golden eyes and froze. He closed his own eyes and fell to the floor next to him.

"Igani?" Mustang slowly approached, Igani opened his eyes again, and they lighted on the slim, lethal metal lying in the grass. He slowly picked it up and turned around to hide from the two adults. He raised the knife to his throat, and took a deep breath and moved to cut it open. He smiled slightly, mockingly, he was Ed in life and he would be Al in death.

He gripped the knife firmly, sucked in a breath and cut into his throat. His lack of knowledge working against him, he didn't know it would be easier to slit his wrists. A small trickle of blood ran down his neck.

Mustang, approaching from behind saw it.

He gripped the boy and heaved the knife out of his hand he quickly threw it as far as he could and pinned the boy to the floor. Igani froze, his blood curdled and he screamed and fought against Mustang's weight reaching for Ed, he was now pinned out of the corpses reach. He shrieked and let out a sob that cut deeper then any mere breaking heart. He clawed the ground to battle his way to the dead body. Mustang lent more weight on the boy, who whimpered and lay on the floor tears flooding his face, semi-screams leaked out.

Mustang quickly lifted and carried the screaming, thrashing boy in a fireman's lift away from the carnage behind them.

* * *

A/N:Review if I should keep this up

A/N2:Ermm hehehe :) it's not even the last chapter, it was going to be but I got carried away and well oops, so one more to go. And its not that bad.....honestly.


	25. Chapter 25

Thank You for reviewing XD

* * *

Two graves in Risembool went either side of Trisha Elric's.

Winry stood behind the boy so like the one being lowered into the ground.

She shook softly at the sight of the other grave. She didn't even know why he had been buried here. She could feel the knife at her throat, the hands the breath on her cheek. His hands on her, her breath clogged in her throat and her skin crawled and those hands touched her, she hadn't been used like the small blonde nearby, but the amount of times she nearly had, the other…things he had made her do. Hell was too sweet a place for that monster.

She felt sick, turned away and ruffled the blonde's hair. Then rushed down the hill past her old home and raced down to the village, away from the ghosts on her heels, her grandma died during that time. Heart attack, too much stress. Winry had been chained to her during that time, she didn't think Al had meant to hurt them, she didn't think he even knew her only family was dead.

Igani turned and watched Winry run away. He bent and ran his fingers over the imprinted letters.

He too left his arms wrapped around himself and the small book he treasured.

He walked to Winry's old house, and slipped in. the place was cleaned out, it smelt exactly the cellar. Rotten and that other smell…

He began his work.

The circle was in front of him, he had visited Izumi to learn alchemy, and the complex circle lay on the floor. He checked it over. He had used Ed's original formulas.

He knelt down next to the circle, and activated it. His hair flared behind him as the world turn into a torrent.

He found himself out side a huge gate, he idly supposed it should be threatening. A figure sat next to him.

"Hello."

"Hello."

"You've got a choice."

"That's nice, I would not want to be forced into anything."

"You can live alone or die."

Igani smiled softly. "That is a nice choice." He turned to the gate. "Am I forgiven? Am I believed?"

"Insanity grips all. Little one don't fear, all those gone, who you care for have gone to the other side. All seeds of madness gone. Only the evil go to black."

"I am not so little now.

Igani gazed steadly into deep eyes. "Is there never ending chocolate?"

"Of course."

"I want to die."

"Then you will."

The young blonde screamed, as his body seemed to rip apart, he felt his legs snapping away, he fought his breath but his lungs had gone. He felt blood everywhere and it filled his mouth, but he couldn't spit it out. His head felt like it was being crushed and his features torn away. He feel forward, whole again and glowing. The glowing figure beside him smiled. And Igani turned his head towards him.

"Ed, you did not say it hurt."

"I didn't know it would. Come on, it's nice here you can meet some new friends."

Igani held open his arms and wrapped himself around Ed's waist.

"Love you. You are nice."

"Love you too."

Ed reached out and took Igani's hand, and slowly led him into the gate. Their souls passed.

Finally they laid in peace.

The fourth grave added to that hill.

* * *

A/N: Please reveiw

A/N2: That will always be my nicest ending (seriously this is nice:) And now it is done you have struggled throught 25 chapters and now its all over. You may throw a party and rotten fruit at me, but no bricks please. I'm now going to do evil Trisha which I hope (if you've crawled through this mess) you will read.


End file.
